Teach me to kill
by Maginisha
Summary: Eine Entführung mit unerwarteten Folgen für Schwarz.- mein erster Versuch mit WK - Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, Geld krieg ich keins.
1. Die Entführung

**Die Entführung**

Bradley Crawford war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Auftrag mochte. Eine Entführung war nicht das Problem. Auch nicht die strengen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die das Gebäude umgaben, dessen Eingangstür sich gerade wie von selbst vor ihm öffnete. Aber das Opfer gefiel ihm nicht und der Zweck der Einrichtung, in die sie einbrachen, auch nicht. Eine Klinik etwas abseits der Stadt gelegen. Der perfekte Ort, um jemanden verschwinden zu lassen.

Die Nachricht ihrer Auftraggeber hatte nicht genügend Details enthalten, um sich ein vollständiges Bild zu machen. Sie besagte nur, dass sich ihr Opfer im untersten Stock in Zimmer H13 befand und dass die Entführung noch heute nach stattfinden musste. Crawford hasst es, nicht richtig vorbereitet zu sein, auch wenn es sich um einen solch simplen Auftrag handelte. Und seine Visionen betreffs dieser Entführung waren unklar wie selten. Warum wusste er nicht. Aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie hatten den Fahrstuhl erreicht.

Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Nagi hatte die Sicherheitsbarrieren des Krankenhauses binnen Minuten geknackt, auch wenn er ziemlich geflucht hatte. War eben doch ein kleines Genie, ihr Jüngster. Farfarello hatten sie im Hauptquartier zurückgelassen. Sie würden ihn nicht brauchen. Schuldig grinste, als er auf die am Boden liegenden Wachen zeigte. Blut floss langsam über den Boden. Crawford nickte knapp. Ja, Schuldig war absolut ausreichend für die Ausschaltung der Nachtwächter.

Der Aufzug war gesichert. Elektronisch, wie auch sonst. Ein weiteres Kopfnicken und Nagi machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Eigentlich alles zu einfach für Crawfords Geschmack. Lange Flure, der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln lag in der Luft. Ein kurzer Blick taxierte Schuldig. Der Deutsche hasste Krankenhäuser. Das war auch der Grund, warum Crawford selbst auf diese Mission mitgekommen war. Er traute den Deutschen, aber er wusste um dessen Vergangenheit und es wäre ihm zuzutrauen, dass er dieses Mal kniff oder die Nerven verlor.

Der Fahrstuhl fuhr mit einem fast unhörbaren Summen tiefer in den Untergrund. Immer noch war es unheimlich still, als wäre kein Mensch im gesamten Gebäude anwesend. Wenn sich irgendwer gezeigt hätte, wäre es einfacher gewesen, die Situation einzuschätzen. Aber immer noch waren die Bilder der nahenden Zukunft zu wage, um sie wirklich schlüssig zu deuten. Einige davon gefiel ihm allerdings gar nicht. er verzog das Gesicht und unterdrückte sie. So wurde es einfacher, sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren.

Das Untergeschoss. Die Tür des Fahrstuhls glitt lautlos auseinander und sie betraten den Flur des untersten Geschosses. Eine Wache am Ende des Ganges stand auf, wurde aber sofort Opfer von Schuldigs ganz spezieller Fürsorge. Die Tür war ebenfalls gesichert, aber auch das war nicht lange ihr Problem. Warum jedoch schickte Eszet nicht einfach irgendeinen anderen beliebigen Trupp? Warum mussten _sie_ hierher? Es war eine völlige Verschwendung von Zeit und gut ausgebildetem Personal, wie Crawford immer noch leicht verärgert bemerkte.

Nagi öffnete die Tür und sie sicherten vorsichtig den angrenzenden Raum. Es befand sich nicht noch eine Wache darin. An der Wand ein Bett, eine schmale Gestalt, die offensichtlich daran festgebunden war. Die Silhouette sprach ihre eigene Sprache. Er bedeutet Schuldig auf die Tür zu achten und trat dann an das Bett heran.

Die junge Frau war offensichtlich wach, denn er sah in der Dunkelheit den feuchten Glanz der geöffneten Augen. Sie war tatsächlich festgeschnallt und in ihrem Mund steckte ein Knebel. Aber das kümmerte ihn jetzt wenig. Er wollte hier raus und das so schnell wie möglich. Eilig öffnete er die Fesseln. Es erfolgte keine Gegenwehr. Also Drogen, wie praktisch. Aber warum war sie dann festgeschnallt? Es war jetzt egal. Hauptsache sie kamen hier wieder raus.

Crawford fasste mit den Armen unter Oberkörper und Kniekehlen und hob den wehrlosen Körper an. Unter dem Krankenhausnachthemd waren die Knochen zu spüren. Aber darum konnte sich Eszet selber kümmern. Ihr Job war es nur die Frau zu holen, was weiter mit ihr geschah war nicht interessant für ihn.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilten die drei Schwarz wieder zum Aufzug zurück. Schuldig hatte geortet, dass sich offensichtlich doch jemand um die toten Wachmänner scherte. Der andere Aufzug war auf dem Weg nach unten. Immer noch keinen Laut von sich gebend, richtete Brad einen fragenden Blick nach oben. Schuldig hielt drei Finger hoch. Nur drei Wachen also. Das würde kein Problem werden. Eine kurz aufflackernde Vision zeigte jetzt ziemlich deutlich drei Leichen und keine davon war er. Sehr gut. Endlich mal eine Mission, die sie ohne Problem hinter sich bringen konnten, bis auf…

„Weiß!", sprach er das erste Wort ihres Aufenthaltes. „Sie sind hier. Alle vier. Bereitet euch vor." Knapp und effizient, mehr brauchten sie nicht zu wissen.

Nagi wirkte ein wenig angespannt, aber Schuldig war eine Maske der Arroganz wie immer. Eigentlich erstaunlich, wie gut er sich anhand der Kulisse noch im Griff hatte. Ihre Zielperson war immer noch nicht aus ihrer starre erwacht. Gut. Dann würde sie wenigstens keine Probleme machen.

Als die Türen des Aufzugs auseinander glitten hatten die Wachen ungefähr fünf Sekunden, bevor sich ihr Blut mit denen ihrer Kollegen auf dem Boden zu einer großen Lache vereinte. Man sollte nicht meinen, dass sie tatsächlich ausgebildet waren, dachte Brad amüsiert und konzentrierte sich dann auf das Geschehen vor dem Krankenhaus. Was erwartete sie? Was er sah, befriedigte ihn nicht. Eine Kugel oder Klinge durch ihre wertvolle Fracht war nicht die Zukunft, die er zu sehen wünschte.

„Hinterausgang.", befahl er.

Schuldig sah ihn irritiert an. „Verdammte Scheiße, Brad, das verfickte Krankenhaus HAT nur einen Ausgang."

Crawfords Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Also schön, dann musste es eben sein. Er würde sich mit Garantie den neuen Anzug ruinieren. Das war nicht akzeptabel, zumal er immer noch den Tod der Zielperson sah. Um mit Schuldig zu sprechen: Verdammte Scheiße!

„Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber wir müssen diesen Kampf vermeiden oder zumindestens abkürzen. Lauft und lasst euch nicht erwischen. Es geht nicht anders.", wies er die anderen an und rückte die Frau in eine bequemere Lage. „Los!"

Als sie das Krankenhaus verließen, versuchte Weiß sie aufzuhalten. Abyssinian stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Lass, wen auch immer ihr da habt, fallen und ergib dich."

„Ein blöderer Spruch ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen.", hörte Brad Schuldig neben sich witzeln, dann begann der Kampf.

Cawford hatte alle Mühe, dem Katana seines Gegenübers auszuweichen. Normalerweise war das kein Problem, aber durch die Frau in seinen Armen war seine Bewegungsfreiheit zu stark eingeschränkt. Ein gezielter Tritt ließ seinen Gegner straucheln und einige Schritte rückwärts taumeln. Sofort ließ Crawford von ihm ab und sprintete auf den rettenden Wagen zu. Nagi kümmerte sich derweil um die Wurfgeschosse von Bombay. Keine Gefahr dort. Gut. Schuldig lieferte sich mit Balinese ein hitziges Wortduell. Ineffektiv. Immer noch gab es die Möglichkeit, dass die Frau starb. Der Rothaarige mit seinem Schwert hatte noch lange nicht aufgegeben und folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Crawford rannte, doch selbst die nicht allzu schwere Fracht behinderte ihn. Er war zu langsam. Der letzte Weiß, Siberian, sprang ihm mit gezückten Metallkrallen in den Weg.

„Lass den Patienten fallen.", knurrte er.

Crawford reagierte blitzschnell. Er täuschte einen Ausfall nach links an und versuchte rechts an dem Weiß vorbeizukommen. Wieder war er zu langsam. Die rasiermesserscharfen Waffen des Angreifers zerfetzten seinen Ärmel und hinterließen tiefe, blutende Schnitte in seinen Arm. Er schrie auf und ließ die Frau fallen. Der reglose Körper schlug dumpf auf dem Boden auf und rollte über den Asphalt, bis er zu den Füßen von Abyssinian zu liegen kam.

„Das ist ja eine Frau.", stellte der fassungslos fest. Diesen Moment nutzte Schuldig, um sich in seine Gedanken einzuklinken. Crawford sah, wie der Blick des Weiß leer wurde. Ohne zu zögern riss er die Frau vom Boden hoch und rannte weiter. Wie er das doch hasste. Die Situation war völlig außer Kontrolle geraten. Ein Zustand, den Crawford nicht akzeptieren konnte oder wollte.

Sekunden später erreichte Schwarz gemeinsam das Ziel. Crawford warf sich mit der Frau auf den Rücksitz, Schuldig startete den Wagen und Nagi kam gerade noch dazu, die Beifahrertür zu schließen, bevor sie mit aufheulendem Motor um die Ecke schossen. Crawford atmete auf. Sie hatten die Vision erfolgreich vermieden, oder? Mit einem kaum sichtbaren Zucken des Mundwinkels quittierte er die unerfreuliche Erkenntnis, dass nicht nur sein Blut den edlen Stoff seiner Kleidung tränkte

„Fahr schneller!", wies er Schuldig an, der sowieso schon alles außer Acht ließ, das irgendwie an Verkehrsregeln erinnerte. Noch lebte ihr Fracht, aber er wusste nicht, was sie für Medikamente intus hatte und der Auftrag hatte deutlich geheißen: Lebend beschaffen. Also mussten sie sich noch mehr beeilen als sonst. Als Erfolg war allerdings anzusehen, dass kein Weiß mehr in Sicht war. Fabelhaft.

Im Hauptquartier angekommen, legte er Schuldig die Frau in den Arm. „Kümmer dich drum, ich werde Eszet verständigen, damit sie ihre „Ware" abholen." Er sah, dass der Deutsche protestieren wollte, es sich dann aber doch anders überlegte. Wen sonst hätte Crawford auch mit dieser Aufgabe betreuen können. Sein Augenrollen jedoch sprach auch durch den Hinterkopf mit der orangen Haarmähne Bände.

Nagi sah ihm hinterher und drehte sich dann zu Brad um. „Was will Eszet eigentlich mit der?", fragte der schmächtige Japaner neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl, was sie angeht. Besser wir sind sie früher als später wieder los.", antwortete der tonlos und starrte auf die Tür, hinter der Schuldig mit der Frau verschwunden war. Wer wusste schon immer, warum jemand wichtig war oder warum man ihn töten sollte. Wichtig war nur, dass sie ihren Job anständig zu Ende brachten und das hatten sie getan. Ende und Over.


	2. Der Auftrag

**Der Auftrag**

Missmutig blickt Schuldig auf den blutenden Körper in seinen Armen. „Ist ja widerlich. Scheiß-Job!", murmelte er und postierte die Frau auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. „Jetzt muss ich auf noch Krankenschwester spielen. Verfluchter Mist!"

Die Tür ging hinter ihm auf und Nagi steckte den Kopf herein. Schuldig grinste anzüglich. „Was ist? Willst du spannen, Kleiner? Ich hab sie noch nicht ausgezogen." Der Junge verdrehte die Augen und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Hey!", rief Schuldig ihm nach. „Du hättest wenigstens mal das Verbandszeug aus dem Keller holen können. Arsch!"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine „Aufgabe" ballte er die Faust und machte sich motzend auf den Weg nach untern. Als er den Raum betrat, in dem sich Farfarellos Käfig befand, fiel ihm zunächst die Stille auf. Der Irre hatte doch nicht etwa? Schuldig ließ seinen Blick durch die Zelle streifen. Nein, er lebte. Mit offenen Augen lag er auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Und?", kam eine Frage von dem Iren, während er sich weiterhin keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

„Erfolg gehabt. Wir haben die Kleine, aber wenn du mich fragst ist sie in einem echt beschissenen Zustand. Außerdem sind uns wieder diesen verfickten Weiß in die Quere gekommen."

Der Mann auf dem Bett zog witternd die Luft ein und fragte dann: „Blutest du?"

War ja klar, dass das diesen Irren interessierte. Sogar so sehr, dass er jetzt aufstand und an das Gitter trat. Schuldig sah das gierige Glitzern in dem einzelnen, bernsteinfarbenen Auge.

„Nein.", antwortet Schuldig wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber die kleine Hure da oben tut es."

Ein Blick auf seine Finger zeigte ihm, dass ein wenig ihres Blutes daran klebte. Er lächelte und trat nahe an den Käfig. Langsam hob er seine Hand, so dass Farfarello sie sehen konnte und fragte spöttisch: „Willst du mal kosten?"

Ein Knurren antwortete ihm, als wüsste der andere genau, dass er bestimmt seinen Finger _nicht_ zwischen die Gitterstäbe stecken würde. Das wäre ja genauso, als würde man die Hand freiwillig einem angeschalteten Mixer stecken und so dumm war Schuldig nicht. Lachend nahm er die Kiste mit dem Verbandzeug und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Wenn er sich nicht ein wenig ranhielt, würde Brad ihm nachher die Hölle heiß machen. Er sah noch einmal über die Schulter zurück. „Wenn du brav bist, darfst du nachher auch raus, Farfie."

Dann drehte er sich wieder um und beeilte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Als er dort ankam, war der Tisch leer. „Verfluchte Scheiße! Wo ist diese dumme Nutte hin?"

Eine Blutspur auf dem Boden wäre ein guter Weg gewesen, um das herauszufinden, wenn sie nicht überall durch das Zimmer führen würde. Aber die Kleine war doch völlig weggetreten gewesen. Gut, wenn sie Verstecken spielen wollte, sollte sie spielen. Er würde sie sowieso finden.

„Komm schon raus, Schätzchen. Ich tu dir doch nichts.", lockte er, aber es kam keine Reaktion. „Nun mach schon, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

_Dann eben anders_, dachte er und fing an den Raum mit seinen Gedanken zu scannen. Das Erste, was er wahrnahm war Angst. Ziemlich große Angst und eine leise Stimme, die unzusammenhängende Worte vor sich hin … sang? Er lauschte und versuchte die Richtung der Gedanken zu orten.

Sein Blick blieb an dem klobigen, dunklen Wohnzimmerschrank hängen. Offensichtlich hatte sie gedacht, dass er sie dort nicht finden würde. _Falsch gedachte, Schätzchen._ Er versuchte, ein wenig Beruhigung in ihre Gedanken zu bekommen, doch die strömten mit einer derartigen Heftigkeit auf ihn ein, dass er die Verbindung unterbrach. Er wusste ja, was er hatte wissen wollen.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Schrank, legte seine Hand an den Griff und öffnete langsam die Tür. Nichts passierte. Gut, sie hat immer noch Angst und würde sich wohl nicht allzu sehr wehren. Also vergrößerte er den Spalt und trat hinter der Tür hervor. Im nächsten Augenblick rammte eine kleine Gestalt ihren Ellenbogen in seinen Bauch, kratzte ihm mit den Fingernägeln durch das Gesicht, stieß ihn beiseite und lief auf die Tür zu.

„Scheiße!", brüllte er und wirbelte herum. „Komm zurück, du kleines Flittchen." Die Frau hatte dir Tür inzwischen geöffnet und torkelte in den Flur. Offensichtlich stand sie immer noch unter dem Einfluss der Drogen. Sie wieder einzufangen, sollte daher nicht allzu schwierig sein. Er war mit ein paar Sätzen ebenfalls an der Tür und schoss in den Flur. Sie kauerte an der Wohnungstür und versuchte verzweifelt diese zu öffnen.

„Vergiss es, da kommst du nicht raus, denn _ich _habe den Schlüssel." Er klimperte geräuschvoll mit den Hausschlüsseln. Jetzt wusste er, warum Brad heute besonders darauf bestanden hatte, dass er abschloss. Das Orakel war aber manchmal auch sparsam mit seinen Infos, dachte er ärgerlich und bewegte sich dann langsam auf die Frau zu. Sie duckte sich und knurrte angriffslustig.

„Kleine Raubkatze, was? Aber du blutest Schätzchen, da ist bald Ende mit der süßen Mietze.", grinste Schuldig und klinkte sich wieder in ihren Kopf ein. Das war erstaunlich einfach, als wäre sie es gewohnt, dass man so mit ihr sprach. Doch was er empfing, war ein Gewirr aus Worten und Gefühlen, die ihn schwindeln ließ. Es war, als habe er einen überfüllten Wandschrank geöffnet, dessen Inhalt sich nun in einem ungeordneten Chaos vor seine Füße ergoss.

„Du meinst wohl du kannst mich verarschen, Kleines? Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn ich werde mich nicht von dir aufs Kreuz legen lassen. Du bist hier diejenige mit den schlechteren Karten." So langsam begann ihm dieses Spiel Spaß zu machen. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das bisschen Blut von seiner Wange und wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als Crawford auf der Treppe erschien.

„Warte!", rief er. „Sei vorsichtig, Schuldig, sie ist vielleicht nicht mehr die, die wir aus der Klinik geholt haben. Wir müssen sie wieder betäuben, bevor wir sie verbinden. Ich hab ein Paket von Eszet bekommen, da waren die Medikamente drin."

Schuldig warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Frau, die immer noch mit gehetztem Blick an der Tür kauerte und wütende Blicke abwechselnd in seine und in Bradleys Richtung abschoss. Was meinte der mit „nicht mehr dieselbe"? Aber wenn die Süße eine Spritze brauchte, dann würde sie sie bekommen, ob nun mit oder ohne ihr Einverständnis.

Er wagte einen schnellen Ausfall und packte sie diesmal von hinten, drehte ihr beide Arme auf den Rücken und zwang sie in die Knie. „Fertig zum Versand.", feixte er und drehte ihren Arm noch ein bisschen weiter, bis sie aufhörte, nach seinen Beinen zu treten. Ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern kam aus ihrem Mund.

„Brich ihr nichts, wir brauchen sie noch.", murrte der Amerikaner und setzte die Spritze an. Als die Flüssigkeit in ihre Adern gepumpt wurde, heulte die Frau auf, wie ein waidwundes Tier und brach kurz darauf zusammen. Angewidert ließ Schuldig sie los.

„Bring sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und kümmer dich endlich um die verdammten Schnitte.", wies ihn Crawford ärgerlich an und schob ihm die Frau zusammen mit einem Bündel erneut in den Arm. „Wir können uns nicht leisten, diesen Auftrag zu vermasseln. Hier ist etwas zum Anziehen für sie, das wirst du brauchen."

„Immer ich. Soll sich doch der Kleine darum kümmern. Ich hab keinen Bock immer der Babysitter für die Verrückten zu spielen.", murrte Schuldig.

Trotz seines Protests machte er sich zügig an die Arbeit, bevor diese Schlampe sich wieder in eine kratzende Furie verwandelte. Er riss ihr das verdreckte Nachthemd grob vom Körper und verweilte kurz bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Sie war ziemlich dünn, geradezu mager. Nicht sein Geschmack. Außerdem war ihr Körper mit blauen Flecken übersät, die jedoch schon anzuheilen schienen. Also keine frischen Verletzungen, bis auf die Schnitte an ihrer Seite.

Er reinigte die Wunden sorgfältig und brachte einen Verband an, der ihren Brustkorb bedeckte. Er merkte, wie sie unmerklich unter seinen Händen zitterte. Ihre Augen, waren trotz der Spritze offen und sie sah ihn unverwandt an. Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter.

„Hör gefälligst auf zu flennen.", herrschte er sie an. Mühsam unterdrückte er den Wunsch, ihr einen wirklichen Grund für die Heulerei zu geben. „Ich hab dir nicht gesagt, dass du wegrennen sollst, oder? Jetzt siehst du ja, was dabei rauskommt, du dusselige Kuh."

Er zerrte den Verband noch ein bisschen fester und zog sie in eine sitzende Position hoch. Dann zog er ihr Unterwäsche, Hose und Pullover an. Sie wehrte sich nicht und ließ diesmal alles mit sich geschehen. Offensichtlich hatte sie aufgegeben. Als er gerade fertig war, kam Crawford mit Nagi rein. Hinter ihnen schlich Farfarello in den Raum.

„Reicht eine Verrückte nicht, Brad?", fragte Schuldig missmutig und ließ seine Verarztete auf das Sofa plumpsen, wo sie in sich zusammenfiel und in dieser Position liegen blieb Er selbst wollte sich auf den Weg in die Küche machen, doch Crawford hielt ihn zurück

„Das geht dich auch was an, also setzt dich und hör zu." Damit komplimentierte er Schuldig wieder auf das Sofa neben Nagi. Farfarello beäugte ihren Gast neugierig und schien zu überlegen, wie man die Frau wohl möglichst quälend umbringen konnte. Ein interessierter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die blutgetränkte Kleidung auf dem Boden entdeckte.

Doch Crawford forderte ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie ihr wisst, war Eszet diesmal sehr daran interessiert daran, dass unser Opfer überlebt. Inzwischen habe ich die entsprechenden Akten von ihnen bekommen, die diesen Aufwand erklären. Vor euch sitzt Kara Banning. Sie war eine hochbezahlte Leibwächterin im Europäischen Raum, bevor sie vor einem halben Jahr nach einem Flugzeug-Absturz verschwand, bei dem sie einen hochrangigen Geschäftsmann sowohl als Schutz wie auch als Eskorte-Service begleitete."

Nagi sah nachdenklich zu der jungen Frau hin. „Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre sie noch dazu in der Lage. Was ist passiert?"

Crawford nahm die Brille ab und strich sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. Er schien müde zu sein. „Da kommen wir ins Spiel. Laut den Krankenhaus-Akten, hat sich die Persönlichkeit der Frau geteilt. Das scheint eine Nebenwirkung der _speziellen Ausbildung_ zu sein, die sie erhalten hat." Bei diesen Worten warf er Schuldig einen langen Blick zu.

Der verstand, auch ohne die Gedanken des anderen lesen zu können. Wieder ein Opfer von Rosenkreuz, das irgendwann durchdrehte. Er schluckte um den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund zu beseitigen.

„Es ist nicht sicher, wie viele Personen sich in ihrem Inneren befinden.", setzte Crawford seine Erklärungen fort. „Es wurden aber mindestens vier gezählt. Unsere Aufgabe wird es sein, sie wieder herzurichten, damit sie einsatzfähig ist und die Investition für Eszet nicht umsonst war."

Jetzt schaltete sich Farfarello das erste Mal in das Gespräch ein. „Warum wir?", fragte er jedoch lediglich und begann, sich wieder selbst in den Daumen zu beißen. Der Typ war doch echt abartig, dachte Schuldig und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Noch jemanden würde er heute nicht zusammenflicken.

„Den Akten zu Folge hat Rosenkreuz sie damals aus dem Gefängnis freigekauft. Man sah erhebliches Potential in ihr und pflanzte ihr eine neue Persönlichkeit ein, die bereits über eine weit reichende Ausbildung in verschiedenen Kampftechniken, so wie dem Umgang mit Schusswaffen verfügte. Das Experiment war erfolgreich und man hatte eine perfekte neue Angestellte, ohne Jahre mit der kostspieligen Ausbildung zu verschwenden. Doch offensichtlich war die Programmierung nicht stark genug, um eine Stress-Situation wie einen Beinahe-Tod nach dem Flugzeugabsturz zu überstehen. Jetzt soll die Programmierung wieder hervorgeholt werden. Dazu brauchen sie jemanden mit telepathischen Kräften, der auch deutsch spricht, denn dort ist unsere Patientin aufgewachsen. Noch ist nicht sicher, wie sie kommuniziert oder ob das überhaupt wieder möglich ist. Außerdem soll sie wieder ins Training gebracht und auf den Dienst für Eszet vorbereitet werden."

Schuldig Gesicht war während der letzten Sätze immer länger geworden. Das hörte sich danach an, als würde er den Hauptteil der Arbeit mit diesem Flittchen verrichten müssen. „Soll heißen, wir haben nicht nur eine neue Verrückte, sondern mindestens vier, die aber nicht mehr in der Lage sind, ihrem Job zu machen und wir sollen das ausbaden. Trifft es das ungefähr.", platzte er heraus.

„Genau so sieht es aus."

„Scheiße!"

„Eben."


	3. Erste Kontake

**Erste Kontakte**

Nagi sah wieder zu der Frau rüber. Neben ihm rutschte Schuldig unruhig auf dem Sofa herum. Er hatte natürlich was zu meckern. „Ich mach das nicht, Oracle, das kannst du vergessen. Ich bin doch kein Scheiß-Arzt, der anderen in den Köpfen rumpfuscht."

Crawford war nicht beeindruckt von diesem Einwand. „Ach nein? Ich dachte das wäre eine deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen." Schuldig warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der jedoch wirkungslos an ihrem Anführer abprallte.

"Wie auch immer.", fuhr dieser fort. So lautet der Auftrag und wir werden ihn ausführen. Ich wünsche keine Diskussionen."

Der Mann wandte sich an Nagi. „Beschaff uns alles, was du über MPS finden kannst und beeil dich, ich will nicht, dass das hier schief geht. Wenn wir in drei Monaten keine nennenswerten Erfolge zu verzeichnen haben, wird sie entsorgt. Was das für uns heißt, muss ich wohl keinem erklären."

Natürlich musste er das nicht. Wenn sich die Investition für Eszet nicht lohnte, würden sie jemanden suchen, den sie dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnten. Und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wer das sein würde.

Nagi suchte den Blick der jungen Frau, die immer noch zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa saß. Was er sah, war nichts als Resignation. Schnell wandte er den Kopf ab, erhob sich und verließ nach einem Nicken von Crawford den Raum. Er eilte die Treppe hoch, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ mit einer knappen Bewegung der Maus den Monitor wieder aufflammen.

Internet. Suchmaschine. „Definition von Multiple Persönlichkeit." Was er fand war interessant und so begann er zu lesen.

**An diese Stelle gehört normalerweise ein Text, von dem ich jedoch befürchte, dass ich ihn aus Copyright-Gründen lieber nicht verwenden sollte. Um diesen Misstand zu bereinigen, entferne ich ihn zunächst, bis ich eine gescheite, eigene Version verfasst habe**.

Dann war Schuldigs Einwand, das sie es quasi mit mehreren Personen zu tun hatten gar nicht mal so falsch. Woher kannte sich der Deutsche wohl damit aus? Ganz kurz war Nagi versucht, sich von dieser Frage ablenken zu lassen, doch dann legte er dieses hoffnungslose Unterfangen zu den Akten. Wer wollte schon Schuldig verstehen. _Er_ bestimmt nicht.

Eine andere Seite war ebenfalls recht aufschlussreich. Sie behandelte besonders die Entstehung von MPS, besonders bei Kindern.

**An diese Stelle gehört normalerweise ein Text, von dem ich jedoch befürchte, dass ich ihn aus Copyright-Gründen lieber nicht verwenden sollte. Um diesen Misstand zu bereinigen, entferne ich ihn zunächst, bis ich eine gescheite, eigene Version verfasst habe**

Nagi starrte den Bildschirm an. Er hatte es gewusst. Die Welt war schlecht und ihre Bewohner ebenfalls. Warum taten die Menschen ihren Kindern nur immer wieder so etwas an? Er lachte bitter auf. Als wenn Menschen für so etwas einen Grund gebraucht hätten. Er wusste doch, dass es nicht so war.

Er rief noch eine weitere Seite auf und fand dort auch Informationen, wie die Struktur innerhalb dieser Personen aussehen konnte.

**An diese Stelle gehört normalerweise ein Text, von dem ich jedoch befürchte, dass ich ihn aus Copyright-Gründen lieber nicht verwenden sollte. Um diesen Misstand zu bereinigen, entferne ich ihn zunächst, bis ich eine gescheite, eigene Version verfasst habe**

Was hatte Crawford erzählt? Es wusste niemand, wie viele Personen es gab, auf jeden Fall aber vier. Wer die wohl waren? Eine musste wohl die programmierte Killerin sein, aber was war mit den anderen? Ob es auch…_Kinder_ gab?

Nagi schüttelte sich. Das war ziemlich krank, aber auch nicht wesentlich mehr als ein Hellseher, ein Berserker ohne Schmerzen, ein Gedankenleser und ein Telekinet. Eigentlich passte die Frau sogar ziemlich gut dazu. Er musste lachen, als er sich vorstellte, dass sich Schuldig endlich mal nicht drücken konnte, wenn es um die Arbeits-Verteilung ging.

Er schaltete den Drucker an und suchte einen Chatraum. Nach dem Einsatz war ihm nicht mehr nach Killer-Spielen. Seine Lust an Leichen und Co war ihm vergangen. Als die Ausdrucke fertig waren, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Crawford und Schuldig stritten immer noch. Nagi war eigentlich ein bisschen verwundert, da der Deutsche doch normalerweise tat, was Crawford anordnete.

Als Nagi die Tür öffnete sagte er gerade: „Aber sie _denkt_ ja noch nicht mal. Ich hab immer das Gefühl, ich hätte mir Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und sie an ein beschissenes Radio angeschlossen. Keinen Schimmer, was das soll."

Die drei anderen drehten sich zu dem Jungen um. „Hast du die Infos, Nagi?", fragte Crawford und er schien erleichtert die Diskussion endlich unterbrechen zu können.

„Ja hier.", antwortete er und reichte dem Mann die Unterlagen. „Wir müssen uns auf ziemlich viele Überraschungen gefasst machen, denke ich."

„Mich überrascht gar nichts mehr, nachdem Crawford mit dieser Schnapsidee angefangen hat.", schnaubte Schuldig. „Ich geh jetzt erstmal was essen, wenn´s genehm ist. Denn mit knurrendem Magen schlaf ich immer so schlecht. Und bevor ihr fragte: Ich mach euch nichts mit." Damit stand er auf und verließ den Raum in Richtung Küche.

Crawford folgte ihm. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Ich will…"

Was er wollte, wurde von der Tür verschluckt. Nagi erstarrte kurz, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er nun mit der Frau und Farfarello allein war. Doch der Ire schien heute friedlich zu sein. Er ließ sogar die blutverschmierte Kleidung nach einer kurzen Untersuchung fallen und setzte sich auf die Sofalehne gegenüber der Frau. Ein fragender Blick aus einem goldgelben Auge traf Nagi.

Er seufzte und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Wir werden es abwarten müssen, was sich unter der Verpackung verbirgt. Eine scheint Schuldig auf jeden Fall nicht sehr zu mögen, wenn man die Kratzer betrachtet." Das schien ihm als Thema für den Irren passend, denn mit Verletzungen kannte der sich wohl am besten aus.

„Sie sind nicht tief. Kann keine ernste Absicht dahinter gesteckt haben.", bekam er als Antwort. Er hatte es ja gewusst, dass Farfarello das interessierte. „Sie hat Angst."

„Wer hätte das nicht. Ich würde auch nicht gerne mitten in der Nacht aus einer Klinik geholt werden, in der ich ans Bett gefesselt wäre, nur um dann gleich halb aufgeschlitzt und danach ausgerechnet von Schuldig versorgt zu werden." Nagi war immer noch wütend über das, was er vorhin gelesen hatte. Irgendwie tat ihm die Frau leid, aber das interessierte die anderen wahrscheinlich wenig. Wenn er so was sagte, wenn der Deutsche im Raum war, würde der ihn wahrscheinlich eine Woche lang damit aufziehen.

Farfarello erhob sich und ging zu der Frau hinüber. Er kniete sich vor das Sofa und streckte die Hand aus. Alarmiert sprang Nagi auf. „Wenn du ihr was tust, bringt Crawford dich um." Doch der Ire ließ sich nicht davon stören und hielt ihr Kinn mit der Hand fest. Dann ging die Tür auf und die beiden anderen kamen wieder zurück. Schuldig löffelte an einer Instant-Nudelsuppe herum, während Crawford immer noch auf ihn einredete. Als ihr Blick auf die Szene am Sofa fiel, waren beide sofort bereit einzugreifen. Eigentlich waren sie sich gar nicht so unähnlich, dachte Nagi amüsiert. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, waren beide Profis ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

„Lass die Frau los, Psycho, hast du mich gehört.", fauchte Schuldig und zerrte den Iren vom Sofa weg, dabei fiel ihm fast seine Schüssel runter und er fluchte und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz in einem einzigartigen Sprach-Kauderwelsch, weil er sich schon wieder eingesaut hatte. Unwillkürlich musste Nagi lachen und auch Crawford schien mit einem Grinsen zu kämpfen. Schuldig brüllte die beiden an, sie sollte sich gefälligst nicht über ihn lustig machen, doch als die beiden verstummte, lag immer noch ein leises Kichern im Raum.

Die vier anwesenden Männer sahen sich gleichzeitig nach ihrem Gast um, der amüsiert in die Runde sah und sich jetzt aufrecht hinsetzte. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen den Stehenden hin und her und blieb dann an Schuldigs verspätetem Abendessen hängen. Ein hungriger Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

„Vergiss es. Das ist meins.", zischte der Deutsche aber und verzog sich auf die andere Seite des Raums. Sofort erloschen die Augen der jungen Frau wieder und sie zog sich wieder in sich zusammen.

„Du bist echt ein Idiot, Schuldig, weißt du das eigentlich?", meinte Nagi ärgerlich. Er hatte gesehen, dass das bereits ein Fortschritt gewesen war. Wie konnte man nur so stur sein. Doch was regte er sich eigentlich auf. Das war eben Schuldig.

„Ich geh wieder hoch. Vielleicht finde ich noch was.", meinte er dann gähnend und verließ den Raum. Er würde natürlich nicht schlafen, aber das ging die anderen nichts an. Das ging keinen was an.

Leise schloss sich dir Tür zu seinem Zimmer, wo ihn schon der Monitor erwartete.


	4. Kommunikation

**Kommunikation**

Farfarello überlegte, wie er diese neue Situation einschätzen sollte.

Wollte sich Gott an ihm rächen und hatte diese Sache eingefädelt?

Wohl kaum.

Aber er würde ihn trotzdem bestrafen.

Nachher.

Jetzt war es hier spannender.

Schuldig meckerte immer noch und Crawford versuchte mit der Frau zu reden. Warum ihr nicht einfach die Kehle durchschneiden, dann hätten sie weniger Probleme und Gott würde sich bestimmt darüber sehr ärgern, wenn sie eines seiner Schäfchen vernichteten.

Er versuchte irgendeine Form von Angst in den Augen der jungen Frau zu erkennen, doch da war nur Leere. Außer, als sie…

Er erhob sich und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs.

„Wo willst du hin, Freak?", machte Schuldig ihn von der Seite an, doch Farfarello kümmerte sich nicht darum und setzte seinen Weg in die Küche fort. Dort öffnete er den Kühlschrank.

Gähnende Leere empfing ihn, wenn man mal von ein paar Dosen Bier absah. Er schloss die Tür wieder und versuchte sein Glück am Küchenschrank.

Kekse.

Mhm...

Brauchbar.

Er schlurfte wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Crawford und Schuldig inzwischen anschwiegen. Die Spannung war fast mit den Händen greifbar. Er ging weiter zum Sofa, wo die Frau ihre Hände um die Knie geschlungen hatte und langsam vor und zurückwippte.

Er warf die Kekse neben sie auf das Sofa und setzte sich in einiger Entfernung. Dann beobachtete er.

Sie unterbrach ihre Bewegung zunächst nicht, doch ihr Blick verriet sie. Sie hatte die Packung gesehen und überlegte nun, ob sie es wagen konnte, etwas davon zu essen. Ein misstrauischer Blick in seine Richtung, dann riss sie die Packung an sich und zog einen der Kekse aus der Schachtel. Sie roch daran und biss dann hinein. Immer noch den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet kaute sie mechanisch, schluckte und stopfte sich dann den Rest in den Mund.

Ja, iss nur.

Gott wird sich Hoffnungen machen, dass du überlebst, aber er wird sich irren.

„Dein Tod wird Gott strafen.", flüsterte er leise, woraufhin sie aufhörte zu kauen und ihn nur noch anstarrte. Dann nahm sie sich aber doch langsam noch einen Keks aus der Packung.

Farfarellos Mundwinkel wanderten ungefähr einen Zentimeter nach oben, was sie dazu brachte, sofort in ihrem Tun innezuhalten und in ein angespanntes Wittern zu verfallen.

„Hey, der Irre versteht sich mit dem Vögelchen. War ja klar.", erklang nun Schuldig Stimme neben seinem Ohr. „Wie hast du das angestellt. Außerdem wunder ich mich eigentlich, warum die schon wieder so fit ist. Die hat doch ne Spritze gekriegt."

Crawford hatte eine Antwort darauf. „Sie verstoffwechselt Betäubungsmittel sehr schnell, darum war sie in der Klinik auch festgebunden. Kannst du sagen, was im Moment in ihr vorgeht, Schuldig?"

Der Deutsche legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, schien einen Moment zuzuhören und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Irgendwas über Engel und Gott. Auf Deutsch. Keine Ahnung, was das soll."

Farfarello erstarrte. Was wusste diese Frau von Gott? Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er wusste, dass er sie doch nicht töten wollte. Zumindestens jetzt noch nicht. Das würde Gott nicht genug bestrafen.

„Was soll das denn nur heißen? Habt ihr da was laufen, das wir wissen sollten, Farfie?", fragte Schuldig grinsend. „Die beiden sind bestimmt ein schönes Pärchen und zur Hochzeit gibt´s dann eine Familienpackung Pflaster und Gipsbinden." Er wollte sich schier ausschütten bei dieser Vorstellung, doch Crawford wurde nachdenklich.

„Hältst du es für möglich, dass diese Texte nicht zufällig ausgewählt sind?"

„Ach was.", winkte der Deutsche ab. „Die hat einfach einen Sprung in der Schüssel. Multiple Persönlichkeit, was für ein Scheiß!"

Er stand auf. „Ich geh jetzt pennen, wenn mich jemand sucht, der soll bis morgen warten."

„Bring Farfarello noch nach unten, ich kümmere mich weiter um unseren Gast.", beauftragte Crawford ihn jedoch.

„Dann komm, Psycho. Zeit für die Heia.", murmelte Schuldig und schob ihn unsanft zur Tür hinaus.

Sie stiegen nacheinander die Treppe zu seinem Zuhause hinunter. Farfarello dachte an seine Messer, die dort auf ihn warteten. Er hörte sie rufen, wie sie sich nach der Berührung mit seiner Haut sehnten. Fast konnte er den kühlen Stahl schon spüren, als ihn Schuldig Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Kann ich die Jacke weglassen oder muss ich dann morgen den Leichenbestatter anrufen?"

Farfarello drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Was wollte er hören? Ein Versprechen, dass er sich nicht verletzen würde. So dumm sollte der andere nicht sein. Er brauchte es. Nur das konnte Gott strafen, wie es allein der Schmerz vrmochte. Der Schmerz, der seine Sinne schon lange nicht mehr berührte.

Doch das Fließen der kostbaren, roten Flüssigkeit zeigte ihm, dass er trotz allem noch am Leben war. Er hatte seine Aufgabe noch nicht beendet. Gott war noch nicht genug bestraft.

Schuldig musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Du siehst heute harmlos aus, aber ich trau dir nicht. Du kriegst deine Jacke an und Schluss. Dann muss ich mir nur noch um eine Verrückte Gedanken machen."

Während der Deutsche die Riemen festzog fragte er: „Wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht? Hab ihr Irren einen Draht zueinander? Nun sag doch mal. Weißt du mehr, als du zugibst?"

Doch Farfarello antwortete nicht. Schuldig hatte ihn um den Schmerz gebracht. Hatte ihn dadurch daran gehindert Gott zu strafen. Warum sollte er ihm antworten?

Warm, rot und nass wäre es gewesen, wie es seine Arm hinunterlief. Das wäre eine gute Strafe für Gott gewesen, wenn seine Schöpfung so litt.

Ein Bild aus Blut, geschaffen um Gott zu verspotten.

Kalter Stahl, der über weiße Haut strich, bis die Klinge tatsächlich die Oberfläche ritzte und die rote Flüssigkeit ihren Weg in die Freiheit suchte…

Doch all das konnte sein Wächter nicht verstehen und so ergab sich Farfarello in sein Schicksal.

Wieder eine Nacht , in der die Messer umsonst nach ihm rufen würden.

Stumm legte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an.

Die Frau?

Opfer oder Schlächter?

Mal sehen.

Hauptsache es würde Gott nicht gefallen, was er sah.

Notfalls würde er eben dafür sorgen.

Er grinste als der andere die Treppen hinaufstieg.

Oh ja, er würde dafür sorgen.

-

-

-

**A/N:**

**Also eigentlich würde ich die Kapitel immer abwechselnd schreiben, aber Farfarellos Sicht ist sehr anstrengend zu schreiben, weil ich es irgendwie überzeugend hinkriegen will. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das durchhalte, denn eigentlich kenne ich mit dem Thema nicht so sehr aus. Entschuldigung also an alle, die es doch tun und an alle, die es nicht mögen und jetzt entsetzt aus der Tür rennen.**

**Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob das für die Geschichte so wichtig ist. Der Typ ist ja doch irgendwie krank…**

**Wenn jemand Fehler in Plot, Fakten, Charakteren oder wo auch immer findet, bitte bescheid sagen!**


	5. Stimmen im Kopf

**Stimmen im Kopf**

Schuldig erwachte späte am nächsten Tag. Missmutig erhob er sich und gähnte ausgiebig. Der Auftrag gestern war anstrengend gewesen, die anschließende Diskussion mit Crawford auch und jetzt brauchte er erstmal einen Kaffee.

Als er in die Küche kam, öffnete er ohne viel Hoffnung den Kühlschrank und war höchste erstaunt ihn gefüllt vorzufinden. War Nagi einkaufen gewesen?

Er schnappte sich eine Packung Orangensaft und setzte sie an, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, nach einem Glas zu suchen. Er wusste, dass das Crawford rasend macht. Sich an dem Amerikaner für seine Alpträume zu rächen, die er heute Nacht gehabt hatte, war ihm ein ziemliches Vergnügen.

Ihm blieb jedoch der letzte Schluck im Hals stecken, als er einen Zettel an der Packung fand. _„Die ist ganz alleine für dich. Ich werde ein paar Tage nicht da sein. Kümmer dich um den Job. B.Crawford"_

Wütend pfefferte Schuldig den Saft wieder in den Kühlschrank und schmiss die Tür zu. Der Kerl konnte einem aber auch alles versauen, mit seinen blöden Voraussagen. Missmutig goss er sich einen Kaffee ein. Auf dem Tisch lagen die Unterlagen, fein säuberlich mit Haftzetteln versehen, an denen er wohl sehen sollte, wo er zu lesen hatte. Also schön, Crawford hatte gewonnen. Außerdem war alleine am Tisch sitzen ohne Unterhaltung eh langweilig.

Als er die spärlichen Unterlagen durchging, die die Klinik bereithielt, aus der ihr „Gast" stammte, verstand er nun auch, das kurze Geräusch, das entstanden war, als Crawford die junge Frau hochnahm. Das musste ein Tropf mit Betäubungsmitteln gewesen sein, denn laut den Unterlagen wurde sei nahezu ständig unter Drogen gehalten. Dies war veranlasst worden, nachdem sie einen der Pfleger gebissen und einen anderen so grob zu Fall gebracht hatte, dass der sich den Arm brach. Kommunikation war nicht möglich. Es wurde vermutet, dass sie irreparabel geschädigt war. Aber warum machten sie sich überhaupt die Mühe und bildeten nicht einfach jemand neuen aus?

Er öffnete zögernd eine weitere, diesmal recht zerfledderte Mappe: Die Krankenalten aus Rosenkreuz. Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee und begann zu lesen.

„_10. Mai: 10 Objekte (8 weiblich, zwei männlich) ausgewählt und inspiziert worden. Keine Auffälligkeiten an Kopf oder Gliedmaßen. Alle in gutem physischen Zustand."_

Es war also eine Testreihe gestartet worden. Schuldig hatte nun eine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde. Er überflog die nächsten Berichte und seine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt.

„_23. Juni. Beide männliche Test-Objekte erwiesen sich als instabil und wurden aus der Untersuchung entfernt. Weiteres weibliches Objekt gefährdet..._

_29. Juni. Verdacht bestätigt, Objekt entfernt. Panikattacken bei zwei weiteren Objekten..._

_13.Juli Objektzahl durch Suizid um ein Objekt gesunken..._

_25.Juli Physischer Zusammenbruch wegen Nahrungsverweigerung bei einem Objekt..._

_08. August Weitere Krankheiten aufgetreten. Gesundheitszustand bei zwei Objekten kritisch.._

_29. Juli nur noch drei überlebende Objekte. Physischer Zustand bei allen kritisch. Überlegungen werden laut, das Projekt abzubrechen..._

_13.September. Letztes Objekt stabilisiert sich zunehmend. Ausbildungsstand ist hervorragend. In wenigen Wochen einsetzbar im Personenschutz."_

Er starrte auf das Papier, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Dann schlug er die Mappe zu, packte alles zusammen und brachte es kurzerhand wieder in Crawfords Büro. In ihm brodelte es. Der Kerl arbeitet auch mit allen Tricks, wusste er doch, dass Schuldig diese Herausforderung annehmen würde. Das Telefon klingelte und Schuldig ging ran ohne zu Überlegen. Crawford war dran.

„Dir sei ausnahmsweise verziehen, dass du dich da rumtreibst. Aber jetzt beeil dich, Nagi hat was Dummes vor. Sag ihm es ist noch zu früh." Dann klickte es in der Leitung.

Toll! Warum konnte der Mann nicht mal einen vernünftigen Satz zu Ende reden. Das machte er bestimmt nur um ihn zu ärgern, da war sich Schuldig sicher. Doch dann hielt er sich lieber an die Anweisungen und verließ eilig das Büro.

Als er wieder in Richtung der Küche stürmte, wäre er beinahe in Nagi reingerannt. „Verdammt!", dachte er wütend. Den hab ich überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Was ist bloß los mit mir?" Laut sagte er: „Ich soll dir von Crawford ausrichten, du sollst es bleiben lassen, es sei noch zu früh… und nun sag schon, was er meinte."

Nagi wurde ein wenig rot, als er stotternd sagte: „I-ich wollte mal gucken, wie es ihr geht. Schließlich sind wir für sie verantwortlich."

Schuldig grinste. „Dafür lässt du deinen PC stehen? Interessant, das sollte ich mir mal merken. Aber die Kleine ist nicht deine Kragenweite." Er klinkte sich ohne weitere Vorwarnung in den Kopf des Jungen ein und ergötzte sich eine Weile an dessen Ärger, dann schickte er ihm ein: „Dann lass uns mal gucken, wie es deinem Schmusekätzchen geht, Süßer."

„Raus aus meinen Kopf, du Bastard.", fauchte Nagi ihn an. „Nicht jeder hat so perverse Gedanken wie du."

„Ach nein? Soll ich mal nachschauen?"

Doch Nagi hatte sich schon umgedreht und war zu der Tür des Zimmers gegangen, in dem sie die Verrückte untergebracht hatten. "Was ist nun, kommst du mit?"

„Wenn´s denn sein muss.", antwortete Schuldig in gelangweiltem Ton und folgte dem Jungen. Als sie in das Zimmer gingen, war niemand zu sehen. Suchend sah sich Nagi im Zimmer um. „Wo ist sie?"

„Wahrscheinlich unterm Bett und dann springt sie gleich raus und versucht uns die Kehle rauszureißen.", überlegte Schuldig, doch der Kleine ließ sich nicht noch mal verunsichern.

„Du bist echt ein Arsch, Schuldig."

„Vielen Dank. Komplimente nehme ich immer wieder gerne entgegen.", grinste der Angesprochene. Dann fiel sein Blick auf, das Bett, eine Kette und eine kleine Hand, die daran befestigt war. Als er um das Bett herumging, versuchte sich die Frau, noch weiter zurückzuweichen, aber sowohl die Kette, so wie auch die Wand hinderten sie daran. Als sie ihn sah, knurrte sie angriffslustig.

Neugierig versuchte er sie zu lesen, bekam aber dieselbe Antwort wie gestern schon: Gesang oder zumindestens so etwas Ähnliches.

„_You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give a fuck" _(1)

"Schätzchen.", grinste er nun. Vielleicht war ja an Crawfords Theorie doch was dran. „Ich will dich nicht aus dem Fenster werfen, aber du solltest mal baden. Du stinkst wie eine ganze Marderfarm." Mit einem Blick auf Nagi fügte er hinzu: „Willst du mir helfen?"

Der Junge starrte ihn nur an, drehte sich dann um und rannte raus. „Dämlicher Japse.", grummelte und holte Nagi dann zurück. Der stand in der Tür und funkelte ihn an, aber er konnte ihm nicht entkommen, denn Schuldig musste sich nicht besonders anstrengen um ihn zu überzeugen, dass er ihm eigentlich helfen wollte. „Nun schau nicht so, alleine schaff ich das nicht." Er setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf, wusste er doch, wie peinlich dem Jungen das sein musste.

Dann griff er zu und hatte die Frau, die offensichtlich nicht mit dem Angriff rechnete, am Kragen gepackt und hielt das zappelnde Bündel fest. „Pech, ich bin stärker.", versuchte er ihr auf telepathischem Weg zu vermitteln, und wurde mit kopfschmerzen-erzeugendem Heavy-Metal begrüßt. Er gab seufzend auf. Dann würde er nicht mit ihr reden, sie würde schon zu sich kommen.

Im Bad wurde es immer schlimmer, die schrie, fauchte und wollte sich partout nicht bändigen lasen. „Nagi, tu doch mal was Sinnvolles und setz sie fest.", schnauzte er den Jungen an, der zwar murrte, ihm aber gehorchte. Grinsend drehte Schuldig das kalte Wasser an, dass sie nun mit starrem Blick über sich ergehen lassen musste, da sie sich ja nicht rühren konnte.

„Ist es so besser oder nimmst du nun endlich Vernunft an. Ich hab auch kein Problem damit dein Radio ganz abzudrehen." Sie sollte wissen, dass er es ernst meinte, denn diese ganze Sache machte langsam keinen Spaß mehr. Wenn er sie sich allerdings so betrachtete…

Mit tropfnassen Klamotten, Angst im Blick und völlig seinem Willen ausgeliefert, was das die Sache schon wert. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie zu beherrschen. Aber er wollte mehr. Er wollte ihre Angst kosten und sie würde ihn diese Mal nicht davon abhalten. Langsam holte er die Spritze hervor, die er vorhin noch besorgt hatte. Bei ihrem Anblick begann die Frau zu schreien.

Als er auf sie zukam, weiteten sich ihr Pupillen noch mehr. Sie wusste also, was kam. Gut. Das machte die Sache interessanter. Brutal drang er in ihre Gedanken ein. Es kreischte und tobte um ihn herum, doch er schirmte das ab und drang tiefer. Immer wilder wurde der Widerstand, doch er fühlte, dass er ihn fast gebrochen hatte. Wenn er jetzt noch die Drogen einsetzte.

Da klang ein klarer Ruf durch seinen Kopf. „NEIN!"

Der Lärm war schlagartig verschwunden und es breitete sich eine eigenartige Stille aus, die ihn an einen großen, leeren Raum denken ließ. Neben sich noch die zitternde Präsenz der Frau, die erstarrt vor ihm in der Dusche stand. Halblaut gemurmelte Worte, die er nicht richtig verstand. Er konzentrierte sich weiter und schloss unbeabsichtigt die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Verstehen zu können, was die Stimmen sagten. Erstaunt erkannte er, dass sie deutsch sprachen.

„Er ist hier."

„Wirf ihn raus, bitte."

„Geht nicht, dann verpasst er ihr wieder was."

„Ich habe Vertrauen in Do."

„Aber ich verliere zunehmend wieder die Kontrolle über sie. Die Drogen sind zu stark für mich. Wenn sie so weiter machen, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

„Ich kümmere mich um sie."

„Gut, dann rede ich mit ihm. Wenn er den Schirm sowieso durchbrochen hat, weiß er von uns."

„Meinst du wirklich, Kira?"

„Ja, kümmere dich um sie. Sie hat zu große Angst. Ich will nicht, dass sie wieder jemand verletzt."

Jemand anderes trat neben ihn und zog die Präsenz der Frau langsam von ihm weg, Stattdessen baute sich jemand Neues vor ihm auf. Hier fühlte er keine Panik oder Hass, eher beherrschte Angst und Neugier.

„Was willst du? Niemand hat dich eingeladen.", fragte eine Stimme.

„Wer bist du?", wollte er wissen.

„Kira.", kam als Antwort.

Schuldig wollte gerade auffahren, da bremste ihn die fremde Stimme wieder. „Du solltest jetzt erstmal gehen. Lass die Drogen weg, dann reden wir."

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er immer noch in der Dusche, die weiterhin kaltes Wasser auf sein Opfer rieseln ließ. Mechanisch stellte er sie ab. Die Frau hatte die Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen, schrie aber nicht mehr, sondern atmete nur noch hektisch ein und aus.

„Lass sie frei, Nagi."

„Warum auf einmal."

„Weil ich es dir sage, verflucht."

-

-

-

(1) _18 Wheeler_ - Pink


	6. Kira

**Kira**

Minutenlang wartete Nagi, dass der Deutsche seine Anweisung erklären würde, doch Schuldig dachte offensichtlich gar nicht daran, sondern starrte immer noch die Frau an, die vor ihm stand, dann fing er mit einem Mal an auf sie einzureden, was Nagi jedoch nicht verstand, da der andere offensichtlich deutsch redete. Wenn die Frau das verstand, was Schuldig in immer lauter werdendem Ton auf sie einprasseln ließ, so zeigte sie jedoch immer noch keine Regung als die, sich wieder erschreckt an die Wand zu drücken und den Mann anzustarren.

„Ich geb´s auf.", knurrte Schuldig dann wieder an Nagi gewannt. „Ich hab mit einer der anderen geredet und die behauptet steif und fest, sie würde erst mit mir verhandeln, wenn ich ihr keine Medikamente mehr verabreiche. Wenn sie meint, dass sie mich verarschen kann, hat sich das Schätzchen aber geschnitten. Jetzt werde ich wohl alleine mit ihr fertig, denn wenn hier jemand etwas davon versteht, anderen Kopfschmerzen zu verabreichen, bin ja wohl ich das. Aber jetzt verzieh dich mal, Kleiner, ich kann dich und deine Gedanken hier nicht brauchen."

Damit schob ihn Schuldig aus der Tür und schloss diese wieder. Nagi blinzelte verblüfft. Was war denn mit dem los? Konnte es sein, dass der andere tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Gedanken der Frau zu lesen. Unwillkürlich musste Nagi grinsen. Er wusste zwar, dass das ihren Auftrag gefährden würde, doch den Stolz des jungen Deutschen mal ein wenig angekratzt zu sehen, war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dessen sonst so überheblichem Getue.

Unschlüssig, wo er jetzt hingehen sollte, blieb Nagi noch ein wenig im Flur stehen, doch außer einem gelegentlichen Ausbruch von Schuldig, war aus dem Zimmer hinter ihm nichts zu hören. Da er eh nicht verstand, worum es ging, trottete er in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Ein geordnetes Chaos und ein ungeduldig blinkender Cursor erwarteten ihn. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, ob er sich nicht doch in sein Bett legen sollte, doch dann siegte sein Pflichtbewusstsein. Seufzend sank er auf den Schreibtischstuhl und ließ die Finger eilig über die Tastatur gleiten. Ein Bericht wartete noch darauf zu Ende korrigiert zu werden, bevor er an Eszet geschickt werden konnte. Er musste unwillkürlich über die nachlässige Ausdrucksweise seines deutschen Kollegen schmunzeln, änderte einige Formulierungen und ließ seine Gedanken dann wieder schweifen.

Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Ruhe, sich jetzt mit so etwas zu befassen. Fast ohne sein Zutun öffnete er einen Browser und rief einen Chatraum auf. Er meldete sich an und gelangte in die kleinen Blase virtueller Realität, in der jeder sein konnte, wo nach auch immer ihm war. Wenn er nicht arbeitete, waren diese Zufluchten quasi sein zweites Zuhause, in dem er, so oft er konnte, der feindseligen Welt, die ihn umgab, zu entkommen versuchte. Doch auch hier konnte er dem belanglosen Geschwafel heute keine Freude entlocken und schob stattdessen eine CD in dem Rechner.

Nach über einer Stunde endgültiger, blutiger Vernichtung gesichtloser Gegner die immer wieder leichtsinnigerweise sein Gesichtsfeld betraten, wurde er langsam etwas ruhiger, wenn ihn auch immer noch der lästige Gedanke, an den immer noch nicht fertigen Bericht von einer wirklichen Entspannung abhielt. Frustriert wollte er so eben das Spiel beenden und ein anderes anfangen, da platze Schuldig ungefragt in sein Zimmer und riss ihm die Kopfhörern herunter.

"Ich hab die Schnauze voll und gehr erstmal ne Runde weg. Um Farfarello kümmere ich mich noch, bevor ich gehe, und die andere Irre ist ebenfalls wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Rühr da nichts an und mach nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde." Dabei grinste er aufdringlich, wenngleich Nagi sehr deutlich zu erkennen glaubte, dass er alles andere als fröhlich war. Da bemerkte er einen Verband an der Hand seines Kollegen und wollte so eben danach fragen, als sich Schuldig schon wieder umgedreht hatte und aus dem Raum rauschte. Warum musste ihn der Deutsche auch immer behandeln, als sei er ein kleines Kind. Wütend schickte er ihm mit seinen Gedanken einen Kugelschreiber hinterher, der jedoch an der wieder geschlossenen Tür zerschellte, so dass die Einzelteile in alle Richtungen verteilt wurden.

Eine Unruhe packte ihn, der er glaubte, innerhalb dieses Zimmer nicht mehr entfliehen zu können. Wäre er nicht er selber, sondern jemand anders gewesen, hätte er vielleicht schreien oder mit etwas um sich werfen könne. Hätte jemanden verprügelt oder sich sinnungslos betrunken, so wie Schuldig es immer tat. Aber er war nun einmal Nagi Naoe und der tat so etwas nicht. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte den Monitor an, der ihn zu verhöhnen schien, konnte er doch diese Stille in Nagi nicht wirklich mit Leben füllen; konnte nicht wirklich die Einsamkeit vertreiben, die sich nach dem Knall der Tür im Untergeschoss auf seine Empfindungen legte, denen er sich wieder einmal ausgeliefert fühlte.

Mechanisch zupfte er an einem Zipfel seines Kopfkissens herum und verharrte in diesem Zustand, der sich früher oder später wieder geben würde, so wie er es auch heute Nacht und die Nächte davor getan hatte, in denen er an Schlaf nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden hatte denken können. Er war müde, dass sagte ihm sein Körper deutlich, doch sein Geist zitterte vor der Finsternis und der Kälte, die seine Träume beherrschte. Dann lieber weiterarbeiten, sagte er sich und drehte sich aber zunächst zur Tür, trat auf den Gang hinaus und schlich sich in die Küche. Dort füllte er Milch in eine Tasse, stellte sie in die Mikrowellen und wartete, bis der leise Klingelton ihm das Ende der Erwärmungszeit ankündigte. Er rührte Kakaopulver in die Tasse und ging langsam wieder die Treppe hinauf. Vor seiner Tür blieb er noch einmal stehe und sah zu der Tür am Ende des Ganges. Dort befand ich das Zimmer, in dem jetzt noch jemand einsam war…

Seine Schritte lenkten ihn wie von selbst vor die Tür. Er blickte auf das dunkle Holz und fragte sich, was er hier eigentlich tat, denn schließlich hat er sowohl von Crawford wie auch von Schuldig die Anweisung bekommen, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Während er noch überlegt, wie sie wohl auf ihn reagieren würde, hörte er von drinnen Laute. Worte bildeten eine traurige Melodie, deren Sinn er zwar nicht wirklich verstand, die aber ganz klar ausgesprochen waren.

Moment…Sie sprach? Hatten Schuldig Bemühungen tatsächlich Erfolg gezeigt? Langsam öffnete er die Tür und die Stimme verstummte sofort wieder. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau, die nun auf dem Bett lag, Schuldig hatte sie offensichtlich umgezogen und wieder an das Gestell gefesselt, so dass zumindestens keine unmittelbare Gefahr von ihr ausging. Er betrat den Raum völlig und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihre Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen und sie grollte leise, schien ihn jedoch zu dulden, wobei ihr ja auch gar nichts anderes übrig blieb. Durch Schuldigs Verletzung gewarnt, setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, er am Fußende des Bettes stand und betrachtete sie schweigend.

Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und ihre dunklen Haare klebten in nassen Strähnen an ihrem Kopf. Sie sah aus, als wüsste sie gerne, was er von ihr wollte, doch eigentlich hatte er keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Am ehesten noch Gesellschaft, doch dieser Wunsch schien ziemlich einseitig zu sein. „Du wärst auch am liebsten ganz woanders, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er, was sie jedoch ohne eine Regung hinnahm.

Einige Minuten geschah gar nichts, außer dass er und die Frau sich anstarrten. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu der Tasse, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Sie schnüffelte.

Er streckte den Arm mit der Tasse aus. „Möchtest du?", doch sie zog sich zunächst ängstlich zurück, konnte aber offensichtlich dem Geruch nicht widerstehen und streckte zögernd die Hand nach seiner Tasse aus. Sehr vorsichtig und immer auf eine Bewegung ihrerseits achtend, gab er ihr das Getränk, mit dem sie sich eilig an das entfernte Ende des Bettes zurück zog, die Beine wieder anwinkelte, kurz an der Tasse roch und dann einen Schluck nahm, wobei sie beide Hänge um die Tasse legte. Ein zufriedener Laut kam aus ihren Mund und sie schnaufte leise. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an.

Irgendetwas veränderte sich, auch wenn er nicht genau hätte sagen können was, und in ihre Augen trat ein Funkeln, das vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Sie zischte einige Worte, die er jedoch nicht verstand, so dass er lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. „Tut mir leid, ich verstehe dich nicht."

Sie legte den Kopf schräg und murmelte etwas, dann hob sie den Kopf, streckte trotzig das Kinn vor und fragte erneut etwas. Als sie sah, dass er sie immer noch nicht verstand, machte sie einen hochnäsigen Gesichts-Ausdruck und sagte ein Wort, das er durchaus kannte. „Schätzchen!" Sie schnaubte abfällig und sah ihn fragend an.

Verblüfft blinzelte er. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Schuldig nicht da war, hätte man meinen können, er stände vor einem. Er grinste. Sie wollte offensichtlich wissen, wo sich sein Kollege befand und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. „Der ist nicht da.", meinte er dann und machte eine Geste, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, was er meinte.

Sie nickte und machte eine Geste, die wohl eine Frage nach seinem Namen darstellen sollte. „Ich bin Nagi Naoe.", gab er bereitwillig zur Auskunft, doch als sie versuchte es nachzusprechen, hob er die Hand. „Nagi." Das sollte reichen.

Sie lächelte. „Nagi… hai?" Dann deutete sie mit der nicht gefesselten Hand auf sich. „Kira."

„Kira.", wiederholte er und kam sich irgendwie albern vor. Sie schien das jedoch nicht zu stören, denn sie fing an auf ihn einzureden, als würde er sie wirklich verstehen. Sie deutete auf ihn, den Raum ihre nassen Haare und beschwerte sich offensichtlich über alles, was ihm in den Wag kam. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das sehr an Schuldig, was ihn drauf brachte, dass er eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte und so erhob er sich. Als er sich der Tür und somit dem Bett näherte, richtete sie sich auf, sah ihn bittend an und zeigte auf die Handschellen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Ich sehe vielleicht aus wie ein Kind, aber deswegen lasse ich mich doch von dir nicht über den Tisch ziehen. Crawford würde mich umbringen, wenn er das wüsste."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Crawford?" Sie dachte kurz nach und fing dann offensichtlich an Crawford zu beschreiben. Groß, ernste Mine, Brille…

Nagi nickte. Dann kam ihm eine Idee, er verließ das Zimmer, schnappte sich den Laptop und schaltete ihn im Laufen an. Dass seine Hände dabei beide das Gerät festhielten, stellte für ihn schließlich kein Hindernis dar. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn Schuldig anbrüllen und Crawford feuern, aber das war im egal, denn er fand langsam Spaß an dieser Sache. Er öffnete die Datei, die eine kurze Beschreibung der Schwarz-Mitglieder enthielt, die in Englisch gehalten war und schob ihr den Rechner hin.

Sie nahm das erfreut zur Kenntnis und begann zu lesen. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich jedoch mit jeder Zeile und sie sah ihn mehrmals kritisch an. Als sie fertig war, schob sie den Computer wieder zurück, über legte kurz, schlug sich gegen die Stirn und sagte dann in etwas zögernden Ton auf Englisch: „Wenn du hier der Computer-Freak bist, solltest du mich jetzt eigentlich verstehen, oder?"

Er starrte sie zunächst nur an, dann fing er sich aber und antwortete ebenso zögernd. „Ja, ich spreche und verstehe ein bisschen Englisch." Dann musste er auch lachen. „Diese Idee hätten wir aber auch früher haben können."

Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den Bildschirm und blitzte ihn dann misstrauisch an. „Du bist doch gerade erst 15 und trotzdem Mitglied bei dieser Killer-Truppe? Wie kommt das? Hast du keine anderen Hobbies?"

Er war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Warum war er auch hierher gekommen? Das war eine sehr dumme Idee gewesen, vor allem, weil er sich alles andere als professionell verhalten hatte. Eilig zog er ihr den Laptop weg und klappte es entgegen seiner Gewohnheit einfach zu, ohne das Programm zu schließen. Hauptsache er kam hier rechtzeitig raus, bevor er noch Schlimmeres anrichtete. Er wollte aufstehen und das Zimmer verlassen, als sie beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht das Recht dich anzugreifen. Manchmal kann man sich Sachen im Leben eben nicht aussuchen. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"

Da es unhöflich gewesen wäre, es nicht zu tun, nickte er nur und trat zögernd ein paar Schritte zurück. Einige Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas, bis sie das Schweigen wieder brach. „Warum bin ich hier? Was wollt ihr von mir?"

Er zögerte. Sollte er ihr noch mehr Informationen liefern? Andererseits war er offensichtlich erfolgreicher als Schuldig, was seinen Ehrgeiz weckte. Er konnte sich das dumme Gesicht des jungen Deutschen regelrecht vorstellen, wenn Nagi innerhalb kürzester Zeit herausfand, was dem Telepathen trotz seiner Kräfte nicht gelungen war. Doch zunächst musste er wissen, wie viel sie schon wusste. Außerdem konnte er, wenn _sie ihm_ vertraute, vielleicht noch mehr über sie herausfinden.

„Sag mir doch erst einmal, wer du überhaupt bist, dann können wir weitersehen.", versuchte er sie deshalb aus der Reserve zu locken, doch offensichtlich würde es _so_ einfach dann doch nicht werden.

„Ich bin Kira, das sagte ich doch schon. Wie ich die Sache sehe, werde ich von euch gefangen gehalten, weil ihr etwas von mir wollt. Und ich müsste mich schwer irren, wenn ihr nicht auf der Suche nach Kara wärt." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich habe doch Recht, nicht war? Aber lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Kara ist fort und wird es bleiben. Wenn ihr versucht sie mit Gewalt zurück zu holen, wie es dein rothaariger Freund getan hat, werden wir alle sterben."

Sie schien was sie eben gesagt hatte sehr ernst zu meinen, denn sie zitterte ein wenig und er sah, dass sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Vorsichtig fragte er daher: „Was meinst du damit, dass ihr alle sterbt. Wer alle?"

Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Tu doch nicht so. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ihr offensichtlich Profis seid. Wenn ihr keine Informationen über mich hättet, wäre ich nicht hier. Außerdem hast du gar nicht gefragt, wer Kara ist, das hat dich sowieso verraten."

Ärgerlich kniff er den Mund zusammen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er wohl doch noch etwas aus ihr heraus bekommen könnte. Doch sie nahm ihm diese Überlegung ab, in dem sie selbst einen Vorschlag machte. „Wenn du mich losmachst, reden wir und ich erkläre dir, was du wissen musst. Offensichtlich bist du der Einzige, den Do nicht als gefährlich ansieht. Ein Glück für dich, dass du noch ein Kind bist."

„ICH BIN KEIN KIND!", schrie Nagi da und wie zur Betätigung seiner Wut flog die Tasse, die sie immer noch in der Hand hielt gegen die Wand und zersprang in tausend Scherben. Er kochte innerlich, zwang sich aber zur Ruhe und wiederholte noch einmal auf Englisch: „Ich bin _kein_ Kind, merk dir das lieber."

Sie hatte sich ängstlich in sich zusammengekrümmt und atmete hektisch, während sie ihn zwischen den Knie hindurch musterte. Dann hob sie den Kopf wieder, schüttelte ihn ein paar Mal und schaute erschrocken zwischen ihm und der Wand, an der nun ein kleines braunes Rinnsal hinab floss, hin und her und sagte dann tonlos. „OK, ich merke es mir. Aber erschreck Do nicht so, sie ist etwas reizbar. Aber bevor so etwas noch mal vorkommt, sollte ich es dir vielleicht doch lieber erklären."

Dann fing sie an zu erzählen, wobei sie immer wieder stockte, wohl um nach den richtigen Vokabeln zu suchen. „Mein Name ist Kira. Ich bin diejenige, die für alle verantwortlich ist, denn ich bestimme normalerweise, wer uns … vertritt. Weil ihr uns aber genauso wie die Leute im Krankenhaus unter Drogen gehalten habt, konnte ich nicht nach außen vordringen. So blieb mir nur übrig zu hoffen, dass ihr es irgendwann bleiben lassen würdet, denn wenn Do außer Kontrolle gerät, kann sie gefährlich werden."

Nagi erinnerte sich an die Berichte aus dem Krankenhaus und den Verband, den Schuldig getragen hatte. Als er sie danach fragte, nickte sie und lächelte entschuldigend. „Er ist nicht unbedingt ein einfühlsamer Mensch und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Do unter seine Kontrolle bekommt."

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte Nagi wissen, denn das hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit interessiert.

Sie grinste. „Ich habe ihm etwas vorgesungen."

Nagi lachte vor Überraschung laut auf. „Was?"

„Naja, ich wollte mal Sängerin werden und das war das Einzige, mit dem ich mich noch ausdrücken konnte. Aber er hatte nicht so besonders viel Sinn für meinen Gesang und die Erinnerung an die dazugehörende Musik."

Nagi wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, da flog die Tür auf, Schuldig betrat wütend das Zimmer und schnauzte Nagi an: „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von ihr fernhalten solltest? Meinst du vielleicht, ich mach mich hier zum Affen, damit du jemanden zum Spielen hast? Mach, das du rauskommst."

Doch Nagi blieb seltsam gelassen, als er noch einen Blick auf die nun wieder zusammengekauerte Gestalt warf und sagte dann ruhig: „Ich denke, ich habe mehr Informationen, als du sie bis jetzt bekommen hast." Damit ging er an dem Deutschen vorbei und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Wenigstens einen kurzen Augenblick wollte er seinen Triumph genießen.

Er grinste, als er sich das verblüffte Gesicht immer wieder vor Augen rief und eine heisere Stimme ihm nachrief: „Hey, das will ich jetzt aber erklärt haben, Nagi. NAGI!"


	7. Vergangenheit Gegenwart Zukunft

**Vergangenheit – Gegenwart – Zukunft**

Der dunkelhaarige Junge lachte höhnisch, als sein Gegner sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte, und musterte ihn kalt. „Das wird dich lehren, mir in die Quere zu kommen.", höhnte er und schob sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase, die er kurz vor dem Kampf wohlweislich zur Seite gelegt hatte. Unter normalen Umständen wäre diese jetzt wohl zerbrochen, aber nicht, wenn dieser Junge Brad Crawford war. Der Freak. Der Typ mit den Visionen. Das Orakel.

Der Junge vor ihm rappelte sich mühsam vom Boden hoch und spuckte aus. „Das wirst du mir büßen, du Missgeburt.", fauchte er und verzog kurz darauf schmerzlich das Gesicht, als seine Hand vorsichtig nach seinem Kiefer tastete. „Ich sorge dafür, dass sie dich erwischen."

Ein abfälliges Schnauben war Brads einzige Reaktion darauf, als er sich bückte und seine Schultasche vom Boden aufhob. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und entfernte sich von der Gruppe von Jungen, die sich jetzt um ihren verletzten Freund scharrten. Er wusste, sie würden ihm nicht folgen. Er war immer so.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Im Schatten einer Seitengasse stand ein Mann und applaudierte höflich. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht, für einen Anfänger.", hörte Brad ihn sagen und blickte den Mann finster an. Er wartete jedoch vergeblich darauf, dass der Mann aus dem Schatten trat, damit er sein Gesicht erkennen konnte.

„Wer sind Sie?", blaffte Brad und schoss aufs Geratwohl einen finsteren Blick hinterher. Er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand ihm gegenüber seinen so offensichtlichen Vorteil hatte.

„Hast du mich etwas nicht kommen sehen?", spottete der Mann. „Aber das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten, wenn man bedenkt, dass du noch keinerlei Ausbildung erhalten hast."

„Was soll das heißen?", fuhr Brad den Mann an und ballte die Fäuste erneut. „Wenn Sie mir etwas zu sagen haben, dann sagen Sie es jetzt. Ich habe keine Lust auf dumme Ratespiele."

„Willst du dich etwa mit mir anlegen, Junge?", fragte der Mann jetzt und Brad hörte den warnenden Unterton genau. Was dachte der eigentlich, wer er war?

Entschlossen, sich diese Behandlung nicht länger gefallen zu lassen, drehte Brad sich um und ging einfach weiter. Zumindestens war es das, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Plötzlich fing die Welt an, sich zu drehen, Die Straße verschwamm vor seinem Blick und er kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen. Doch es wurde nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Ihm wurde so schwindelig, dass er sich mit einem erstickten Keuchen gegen eine Hauswand lehnen musste, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen. Übelkeit steig in ihm auf und die Erkenntnis, dass er offensichtlich doch etwas mehr bei dem Kampf abbekommen hatte, als er geglaubt hatte.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass ihm die Kontrolle über die Schilde entglitt, die seine Visionen zurückhielten. Fremdartige Bilder drangen alle auf einmal auf ihn ein und die Zeitlinien wirbelten durcheinander. Er ließ die Hauswand los und stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts, nebenbei bemerkend, dass der Fremde inzwischen aus der Dunkelheit herausgetreten war und ihn interessiert musterte.

Dann war es mit einem mal vorbei. Der Schwindel war verflogen und seine Schilde schnappten wieder in ihren gefestigten Zustand zurück, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Nicht schlecht.", meinte der Mann beifällig und zum ersten Mal konnte Brad sein Gesicht erkennen. Der Mann war riesig und trug einen langen Mantel. Seine hellen Haare waren an den Seiten kurz geschoren, was den Eindruck erweckte, dass er in irgendeiner Verbindung mit dem Militär stand. Das auffälligste waren jedoch seine wässerig blauen Augen, deren intensiver Blick, sich jetzt direkt in Brads heftete.

Langsam kam der Mann näher und musterte Brad eingehend. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht machte den Eindruck eines Haifisches, der so eben sein Mittagessen entdeckt hatte. Dann fragte er plötzlich: „Ist dir schwindelig mein Junge?"

Unwillkürlich spannte Brad seine Muskeln an, bereit zuzuschlagen, wenn der Fremde ihm zu nahe kam. Doch woher wusste der Mann, dass ihm nicht gut war? Brad fühlte, dass die Welt schon wieder anfing, sich um ihn zu drehen. _Nur nicht in Ohnmacht fallen_, dachte er noch verzweifelt, bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde.

-

Brad schreckte hoch und sah automatisch auf die Uhr neben dem Bett. Es waren noch zehn Minuten bis zur eingestellten Weckzeit und so ließ er sich kurz wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Dann schalt er sich selbst einen Dummkopf, stellte den Wecker aus, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und beschloss, diesen Traum einfach nicht weiter zu beachten.

Als er in dem kleinen Bad des Hotels unter der lauwarmen Dusche stand, konnte er sich jedoch nicht dagegen wehren, ihn noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit einem „Mitarbeiter" von Eszett.

Vertigo.

Unwillkürlich fuhr er sich mit der Hand über de Schläfe. Ja, es war lange her, dass der Mann ihm das letzte Mal einen Schwindelanfall verpasst hatte. Brad war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm das heute schwerer gefallen wäre. Hoffte er zumindestens, denn er würde in weniger als zwei Stunden Gelegenheit haben, herauszufinden, was ein ehemaliger Ausbilder noch so draufhatte.

Er beendete die Verschwendung sauberen Trinkwassers und zog sich schnell an, um noch genügend Gelegenheit zu haben, sich auf diese Treffen vorzubereiten. Um zu wissen, dass das ratsam war, brauchte man kein Orakel zu sein. Wenn Eszett es für nötig hielt, einen ihrer Ranghöchsten zu einer simplen Unterredung zu schicken, die leicht durch einen beliebigen Unterhändler hätte erledigt werden können … dann war Ärger im Anmarsch.

Andererseits hätte es schlimmer kommen können. Er hatte keine Angst vor Vertigo (wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nie wirklich welche gehabt) und er kannte seine Schwächen und Vorlieben. Vor allem seine Vorlieben. Vertigo stand auf kleine „Spielchen", wenn man es so nennen wollte, und seine „Spielfiguren" waren ausnahmslos männlich und sehr viel jünger als er.

Während er sich anzog, wanderten seine Gedanken erneut zu der Zeit vor Schwarz zurück und er erlaubte sich ausnahmsweise, ihnen nachzuhängen. Wenn er sich jetzt damit beschäftigte, würden sie ihn nicht während der Verhandlung belästigen.

Brad hatte nie zu Vertigos „Spielzeugen" gehört. Er hatte schon immer auf der anderen Seite des Spiels gestanden. Schnell war ihm klar geworden, dass der Mann, der ihn damals mit nach Deutschland genommen hatte, einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte und er hatte seine Position zu nutzen gewusst. Das Lager, in das er gebracht worden war, hatte seine eigenen Regeln, und seine Bewohner waren nicht vor die Wahl gestellt worden, auf welcher Seite sie stehen wollten. Diese Regel hatte für Brad nicht gegolten. Er war unter Vertigos Schirmherrschaft in diese „Gemeinschaft" gekommen und hatte somit eine Sonderrolle inne gehabt. Man hatte ihm ähnlichen Respekt gezollt wie einem der Ausbilder, und schon bald hatte er auch nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen störenden Anfeindungen rechnen müssen, die anfänglich trotzdem vorgekommen waren.

Er hatte diese Auseinandersetzungen auf seine Weise gelöst, immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass, wenn er versagen würde, auch das Interesse von Vertigos schlagartig nachlassen würde und damit auch seine Annehmlichkeiten ein Ende finden würden. Aber er hatte die anderen schnell gelehrt, sich nicht mit einem Brad Crawford anzulegen. Alles in allem hatte er eine recht angenehme Zeit bei Rosenkreuz, wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, dass sie in einem Lager festgehalten wurden, niemals Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufnehmen durften und ihr Tagesablauf zu hundert Prozent durchgeplant war. Von _dieser_ Regelung gab es keine Ausnahme, doch für Brad war das in Ordnung gewesen und er hatte sich an das gehalten, was ihm gesagt worden war. Denn die Regel war einfach gewesen: „Tu was man dir sagt, dann kannst du in der restlichen Zeit tun, was immer du willst."

Nachdem er sich noch ein letztes Mal von der Tadellosigkeit seines Äußeren überzeugt hatte, verließ Brad das Zimmer des kleines Hotels, checkt an der Rezeption aus und verließ da Gebäude, um in einem westlich gestalteten Café gegenüber zu frühstücken. Er hatte sich nie so ganz an das japanische Frühstück gewöhnen können und hielt sich lieber an Kaffee und Toast, auch wenn ihm das jedes Mal einen spöttischen Kommentar von Schuldig einbrachte.

Während er den heißen, mäßig gut schmeckenden Kaffee zu sich nahm, bleiben seine Gedanken bei seinem Teammitglied hängen. Schuldig… Ein winziges, spöttisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, auch wenn es die Augen nicht erreichte. Auch Schuldig kannte Vertigo gut genug, um die Gefährlichkeit des Mannes einschätzen zu können. Aber Brad wollte erst hören, was der Mann ihm zu sagen hatte, bevor er ausgerechnet mit dem Deutschen darüber sprach. Schließlich war es Vertigo gewesen, der Schuldig in Brads „Obhut" gegeben hatte…

(_Rückblick_)

Vertigo hatte zusammen mit einigen andere Ausbildern die Aufsicht über die „spezielle Ausbildung" er Kinder und Jugendlichen inne. Von ihm lernte Brad, die Visionen nicht nur zu unterdrücken, sondern auch, wie man durch Konzentration und Willen in der Lage war, bestimmte Zeitstränge weiter zu verfolgen, um mögliche Entscheidungen abzuwägen. Das war keine einfache Aufgabe, denn jede noch so kleine Entscheidung spaltete die Zukunft in neue, mögliche Zeitbahnen. Manchmal fanden einige von ihnen wieder zueinander, doch meistens wurde die Anzahl an Zeitlinien immer größer, je weiter man sich vorwagte. Die Kunst bestand darin, sich nicht in den Möglichkeiten zu verlieren, sondern eine Zeitlinie übe mehrere Entscheidungen hinweg weiter zu verfolgen, um dann etwas in der Hand zu haben, auf dem man seine Entscheidungen aufbauen konnte.

Viele Präkognitive waren nicht in der Lage, Zukunft und Gegenwart auseinander zu halten, weswegen sie oft auch nicht imstande waren, für sich selbst zu sorgen. Er hatte andere mit seinen Fähigkeiten gesehen, die lediglich apathisch in der Ecke saßen, mit Drogen in einen halbwegs wachen Zustand versetzt werden mussten, um eine mehr als vage Voraussage zu erhalten. Allesamt erbärmliche Gestalten, die ohne die „Fürsorge" von Rosenkreuz schon lange einen gnädigen Tod gefunden hätten. Brad ekelte sich vor diesen weichlichen Gestalten, die oft nicht einmal in der Lage waren, alleine zu essen oder sich zu erleichtern. Trotzdem hatte Vertigo ihn gezwungen, von diesen Kreaturen zu lernen, sich zu öffnen und einen kleinen Teil der Zukunft durch seine geistigen Finger gleiten zu lassen, immer auf der Suche, nach dem entscheidenden Hinweis, den seine Vorgesetzten brauchten.

Vertigos hatte Brad noch zu etwas anderem „überredet", dass jedoch im Gegensatz zu dem Unterricht fast Spaß gemacht hatte: die Kämpfe.

Vertigo hatte zwar eine Position inne, die ihm vieles erlaube, doch ohne Grund durfte auch er sich nicht an seinen Schützlingen vergreifen. Brad wusste das und gab seinem Mentor nie eine Gelegenheit, sich ihm gegenüber einen derartigen Vorsteil zu verschlafen. Stattdessen verschaffte er ihm andere Spielzeuge.

In einer etwas abgelegeneren Halle lag die „Turnhalle" des Lagers. Einige runtergekommene Sportgeräte und Hantelbänke standen den Jugendlichen zum Austoben ihrer überschüssigen Energie zu Verfügung. Da niemand besonders viel davon übrig hatte, waren die Sachen jedoch nicht besonders gut in Schuss. Anders sah es da mit dem Boxring aus, den Vertigo zu seiner persönlichen Arena auserkoren hatte. Und er hatte einen fähigen Kämpfer aufgestellt: Brad Crawford.

Wer das „Glück" hatte, Vertigos Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, hatte es bald darauf mit einem eiskalt lächelnden Brad Crawford zu tun, der Vertigo eine Show nach dessen Wünschen lieferte. Er spielte mit seinem Gegner, der meist keine reelle Chance hatte, ihn zu sbesiegen. Die Jungen, die Vertigo aussuchte, waren meist eher zart gebaut und hatten ihre Kräfte noch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle, dass sie sie gegen Brad hätten einsetzen können. So war es für Brad eine willkommene Abwechselung, an dessen Ende immer ein neues Spielzeug bereitstand, das Vertigos spezieller „Pflege" bedurfte. Brad dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und solange es ihm seine Stellung sicherte, tat er, was Vertigo von ihm verlangte.

Bis zu jenem Abend, als dieser rothaarige Junge in den Ring geschubst wurde. Brad kannte ihn flüchtig vom Sehen. Einer der Neuen, die „Ärger" schon tief in ihre Stirn eintätowiert hatten. Er war bereits in das Lager der Älteren gesteckt worden, obwohl Brad ihn maximal auf zehn oder elf Jahre schätzte. Der Kleine hatte bereits den Ruf weg, sich nie an irgendwelche Regeln zu halten und sowohl Mitschüler wie auch Ausbilder bis aufs Blut zu reizen. Nicht selten hatte ihm das bereits saftige Strafen eingebracht, aber den Rotschopf schien das nicht zu stören.

Auch als er im Ring vor Brad stand, funkelt er den wesentlich größeren Jungen nur herausfordernd an und einmal mehr war Brad sich sicher, dass diesmal auch er Spaß bei dem Kampf haben würde. Das Grinsen würde er diesem Winzling schon austreiben.

Der Kampf begann und Brad ging direkt zum Angriff über. Vertigo liebte ein bisschen Blut in seiner Show und die anderen Zuschauer, die sich eingefunden hatten, begrüßten diese schnelle Eröffnung ebenfalls mit lauten, anfeuernden Rufen und Beifall. Zu Brads Erstaunen wich der kleinere Junge ihm jedoch gerade zu spielend aus und lachte nur. Er rief etwas, das Brad nicht verstand, und der wandte seinen Kopf kurz zu Vertigo.

„Deutscher.", rief der Mann, der ebenso wie Crawford gebürtiger Amerikaner war, weshalb sie sich meistens auf Englisch verständigten. Er grinste breit. „E hat gesagt, du seiest langsamer als ein lahmes Maultier und nannte dich eine Zimperliese."

Brad drehte sich zu dem feixenden Jungen um und knurrte: „Das werden wir ja noch sehen, du kleiner Teufel."

Dann stürzte sich er auf den anderen Jungen auf und ließ seine Fäuste sprechen. Brad erwischte den Jungen zwei- oder dreimal hart, bis dieser aus der Ecke flüchten konnte und sich auf der anderen Seite des Rings in Sicherheit brachte. In seinen Augen stand nun doch etwas Unsicherheit und die Erkenntnis, dass er seinen Gegner offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte. Brad grollte eine unmissverständliche Drohung und bewegte sich dann langsam auf den Jungen zu. Er wusste, dass er den Jungen nicht zu sehr verletzten durfte, doch das hier war jetzt etwas Persönliches. Er hatte gewagt, den Verlauf des Kampfes Brads Kontrolle zu entziehen, und das war etwas, das er nicht dulden würde.

Die Augen des Jungen wurden noch größer, als Brad fast gemächlich näher kam und der glaubte, einen kleinen Schimmer von Panik darin zu entdecken. Gleichzeitig begannen die Kopfschmerzen.

Brad fühlte, wie sich schleichend, aber unaufhörlich, eine psychische Kraft in seinem Kopf zu schaffen machte. Vertigo konnte es nicht sein, denn dessen Wirkung kannte Brad. Das hier war kein Schwindelanfall. Es war mehr eine Art geistige Nadel, die sich immer weiter in sein Gehirn bohrte und dort höllisch Schmerzen auslöste.

Unsicher blieb Brad stehen und seine Hand glitt wie von selbst in Richtung seines Kopfes. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Gegner, dessen Gesicht höchste Konzentration anzeigte. Ärger schwappte in Brad hoch. Er hätte die Anzeichen erkennen müssen … sein Gegner war ein Telepath.

_Also schön_, dachte Brad, _wenn du es so haben willst, können wir den Kampf auch gerne auf dieser Ebene austragen._

Er verstärkte seine Abwehr und fühlte, wie de Kopfschmerzen langsam nachließen. Doch dann kehrten sie mit derartiger Heftigkeit zurück, dass Brad unwillkürlich aufstöhnte. Die Nadel hatte sich inzwischen in ein glühendes Messer verwandelt, das seine Gedanken durchbohrte und seine Schilde schwanken ließ. Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass noch jemand den Ring betrat, während der rothaarige Junge die Attacke noch verstärkte. Ein Gefühl von Furcht begann in Brad aufzusteigen. Was, wenn er die Kontrolle total verlieren würde. Wenn die Schilde fielen und er dem Wahnsinn ausgesetzt wurde, der dahinter lauerte.

Eine Stimme an seinem Ohr holte ihn ein wenig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Na los, Brad, du kannst es.", flüsterte Vertigo heiser und Brad nahm undeutlich den warmen, sauren Atem war, der an seinem Ohr entlang strich. „Denk an das, was ich dir beigebracht habe. _Seine_ Schilde sind komplett unten. Glaubst du, er wäre in der Lage, dich noch abzuwehren? Na los, schnapp ihn dir."

Brad überlegte nicht lange und ließ seine Schilde fallen, Gleichzeitig zog er seine Wahrnehmung so weit wie möglich in sich zurück, so dass der Strom an Bildern und Informationen ungefiltert durch die Verbindung schoss, die der andere Junge geschaffen hatte.

Brad hörte einen ersticken Schrei und öffnete mühsam die Augen. Was er sah, war gleichzeitig interessant und grausam. Die Augen des anderen Jungen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert und schien durch den Fluss aus Brads Gehirn geradezu geschüttelt zu werden. Offensichtlich war er, genau wie Vertigo vorausgesehen hatte, nicht in der Lage, sich dagegen abzuschirmen. Blut begann in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus seiner Nase zu laufen, während sein Geist überflutete wurde.

„Es ist genug.", befahl Vertigo nach einer Weile. „Lass ihn gehen."

Gehorsam, wenn auch mit einiger Anstrengung, fuhr Brad den Schutzpanzer wieder hoch und seine Visionen verschwanden wieder hinter seinen geistigen Schilden. Der andere Junge schwankte kurz, dann verdrehten sich seine Augen und er brach auf dem Fußboden zusammen. Vertigo trat auf ihn zu, fühlte seinen Puls und nickte dann.

„Die Show ist für heute vorbei.", verkündete er dem restlichen Publikum, das sich offensichtlich während des Kampfes noch um eine ganze Menge Personen vergrößert hatte, denn Brad nahm nach und nach immer mehr Augenpaare war, die aus dem Halbdunkel zu ihnen hinaufstarrten. „Wer nicht in zwei Minuten draußen ist, kriegt gewaltigen Ärger mit mir."

Diese Drohung wirkte erstaunlich gut, doch nach den Vorgängen im Ring, war offensichtlich niemand besonders erpicht darauf, Vertigos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. So waren nach kurzer Zeit nur noch er, Brad und der bewusstlose Junge übrig. Vertigo bückte sich und nahm den schlaffen Körper vorsichtig hoch. In den Armen des großen Mannes wirkte der Rotschopf tatsächlich wie eine Puppe, dessen Kopf haltlos von rechts nach links pendelte.

Vertigo drehte sich zu Brad um. „Das war gut, _Bradley_.", lobte er und sah mit einem maliziösen Grinsen auf seine Beute hinab. Brad zuckte kurz unter der verhassten, wenn auch nicht ungewohnten Anrede zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Sein Blick war immer noch auf seinen bewusstlosen Gegner gerichtete. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er diese Mal einen bitteren Nachgeschmack von diesem Kampf zurückbehalten.

Sein Mentor ruckten den Jungen noch einmal in seinem Arm zurecht und wollte an Brad vorbeigehen, als dieser ihn am Arm zurückhielt. Vertigos Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einer zornigen Falte zusammen. „Was ist?", fauchte er ärgerlich und funkelte Brad drohend an.

Innerlich fragte Brad sich, was ihn diese offensichtliche Dummheit wohl kosten würde, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Wenn er jetzt zurücksteckte, waren seine Tage sowieso gezählt. Er hatte den ersten Schritt zum Widerspruch gemacht und nun konnte er nicht mehr zurück. „Ich will es nicht.", sagte er lediglich und wies mit einer knappen Geste auf den anderen Jungen. „Er hat nicht verloren."

Vertigos Augen wurden schmal. „Aber er hat auch nicht gewonnen, oder stimmst du mir da auch nicht zu, _Bradley_?"

Die Drohung in diesen Worten war fast körperlich spürbar, doch Brad bemerkte nichts von Vertigos sonst gerne eingesetzten Schwindel-Attacken. So versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben und grollte leise. „Ich habe gesagt, ich will es nicht. Nicht heute und nicht er."

Der Mann verstärkte den Griff um den Rotschopf kurz, dann wich die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht einem breiten Grinsen. „Ach so ist das." Er lachte nun lauthals los und Brad fragte sich ernsthaft, was in aller Welt denn _jetzt_ komisch sein konnte.

Dann wurde Vertigo mit einem Mal wieder ernst und trat nahe an Brad heran, so dass sich der Körper des Jungen zwischen ihnen befand. „Hier", zischte er mit einem hinterhältigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der sein Raubtiergebiss fast bis zu Gänze enthüllte. „Nimm ihn!"

Bei diesen Worten stieß er Brad den Jungen so heftig in den Arm, dass dieser mit der plötzlichen Last einen Schritt rückwärts taumelte, bevor er das Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Erstaunt sah er Vertigo an, der seinem Grinsen einen anzüglichen Unterton verliehen hatte. „Wenn du ihn zähmen kannst", verkündete er großzügig, „darfst du ihn behalten. Sieh es als eine Art Belohnung an, Crawford"

Damit wandte er sich am und verschwand mit einem gewaltigen Satz in der Dunkelheit unterhalb des Rings. Kurz darauf klappte die Tür und Brad war allein mit dem anderen Jungen. Missmutig sah er auf ihn hinab. _So_ hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Das Blut an der Nase des Jungen fing bereits an zu trocknen, so dass Brad schließlich seufzte und sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück zu den Schlafstätten machte. Wenn er nicht rechtzeitig zum Zapfenstreich zurück war, konnte ihm das gewaltigen Ärger einbringen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Vertigo auch dieses Mal für ihn einstehen würde.

_Crawford_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das hieß wohl, dass er jetzt in der richtigen Liga mitmischte. Diese Entwicklung war nicht unbedingt die Schlechteste, doch der Grund dafür gefiel ihm nicht. Es war nicht ratsam, Vertigo gegen sich zu haben. So hatte er das eigentlich nicht geplant.

Er blieb bei den Schlafsälen stehen und sah sich suchend um, doch es war niemand hier, den er fragen konnte, wo der Junge hingehörte. Einen ganz kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er ihn einfach hier draußen lassen sollte, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Wenn dieser kleine Idiot ihm schon solchen Ärger gemacht hatte, würde er ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

_Wenn du ihn zähmen kannst, darfst du ihn behalten._

Es stand außer Zweifel, _wie_ das gemeint gewesen war und Brad verzog vor Ekel das Gesicht. „Perverser Mistkerl!", schnaubte er, drehte sich dann kurzentschlossen um und ging zu seinem eigenen Schlafsaal zurück. Das Bett neben ihm war leer, so ließ er den Rotschopf darauf fallen, deckte ihn leidlich zu und wollte sich schon abwenden, als der Junge die Augen aufschlug.

„Wo?", hauchte er und verspannte sich sofort, als er Brad anscheinend wieder erkannte.

„Im Bett. Bleib da!", befahl Brad knapp. Seine Deutschkenntnisse waren noch nicht besonders gut, aber dafür reichte es allemal. „Du musst schlafen."

Der Junge nickte stumm und flüsterte kaum hörbar: "Jetzt bin ich dir etwas ... ", wobei Brad das letzte Wort nicht verstand. Auf seinem unverständigen Blick hin überlegte der Junge kurz und sagte dann in einem fürchterlichen Akzent. "Because of Vertigo ... I am guilty to you." (1)

Einen Augenblick lang starrte Brad den Jungen einfach nur an und versuchte, einen Sinn in das zu kriegen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann lachte er mit einem Mal schallend über den Ausdruck, den der Kleine im Gesicht hatte. Er hatte die Lippen geschürzt und versuchte offensichtlich ernst und würdevoll zu wirken, was allerdings an der Tatsache scheiterte, dass ihm der Rotz zusammen mit neuem Blut aus der Nase lief, was er vergeblich versuchte zu ignorieren.

Brad verdrehte die Augen, und hielt den Rotschopf gerade noch davon ab, sich die Nase mit der Bettdecke zu putzen. „Hier, nimm das da.", sagte er und reichte dem Jungen ein Taschentuch.

„Danke!", nuschelte der und putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. Dann grinste er Brad an und wiederholte noch einmal auf Deutsch, was er bereits vorher gesagt hatte.

Brad runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann verstand er, was der Junge offensichtlich zu sagen versuchte. Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. „Schuldig.", bestätigte er mit der Spur eines Lächelns. „Und nun schlaf endlich."

(_Rückblick Ende_)

Brad starrte immer noch in die Tasse, in der ein kalter Rest Kaffee inzwischen anfing einen widerlichen Belag zu bilden. Nichtsdestotrotz stürzte er ihn hinunter, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und verließ das Cafe, nachdem er etwas Geld auf den Tisch geworfen hatte. Draußen entschied er sich dagegen, die zwei Blocks zu seiner Zieladresse zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Normalerweise hätte ihm die Bewegung gut getan, um die Erinnerungen endgültig zum schweigen zu bringen, doch der erste Eindruck war wichtig, wenn er einen Geschäftstermin hatte. Das war etwas, dass Schuldig nie verstanden hatte. Der junge Deutsche war zwar ein erst zu nehmender Gegner, aber von Taktik hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Schuldigs Kommentar dazu war immer der gleiche: „Hey, ich bin nur der Teufel, aber du bist schließlich mein Advokat."

Dann verdrängte Brad auch diesen Gedanken und als er aus dem großen, amerikanischen Wagen stieg, war es der Geschäftsmann Crawford, der sich von der von der Wache durch das luxuriöse, von einem großen Garten umgebene Anwesen führen ließ, bis sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Der Mann trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Brad an sich vorbei treten. Danach schloss er die Tür wieder hinter ihm und er war allein in dem Raum.

Trotz der bereits fortgeschrittenen Tagesstunde herrschte in dem Raum ein schummeriges Halbdunkel, was, wie Brad schnell feststellte, davon herrührte, dass die Fenster verhängt worden waren. Die Beleuchtung erfolgte durch flackernde Fackeln, die anscheinend jedoch nicht genügend Licht gespendet hatten, so dass man sie durch versteckte Scheinwerfer verstärkt hatte. Zusammen mit den Räucherbecken, die scheinbar wahllos im Raum verteilt waren, und den großen Haufen an Sitzkissen und den darunter platzierten Strohmatten wirkte das Ganze wie eine schlechte Kreuzung aus einem japanischen Puff und einem indischen Harem.

Brad schnaubte verächtlich. Das sah Vertigo ähnlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Mann sich dabei unglaublich originell und witzig gefunden. Eines war ihm allerdings gelungen, denn der Schweiß fing Brad jetzt schon an in Strömen den Rücken hinunter zu laufen. _Keine gute Ausgangsposition für eine Verhandlung_, dachte er und lockerte ärgerlich seine Krawatte.

Er musste fast zwanzig Minuten warten, bevor sich in der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine geheime Tür öffnete und mehrere Personen den Raum betraten. Vertigo kam als Vorletzter und hinter ihm betrat eine Gestalt den Raum, die Brad zeigte, wie Recht er mit seiner Vorsicht gehabt hatte. Goldenen Augen musterten Brad aufmerksam, als sich der weißblonde, junge Mann neben Vertigo auf dem Boden niederließ. Wenig amüsiert bemerkte Brad, dass er lediglich einen nachlässig umgeschlungenen Kimono trug.

Vertigo selbst hatte sich nicht verändert. Er hatte immer noch die selben, intensiven Augen, die Brad nun versuchten zu durchleuchten. Dann machte er eine einladende Geste und sprach das erste Wort, seit er und sein „Gefolge" den Raum betreten hatten: „Oracle!"

Brad nah den ihm zugewiesenen Platz ein und nickte flüchtig. „Vertigo."

Der Mann winkte einer stilecht bekleideten Maiko, die Brad verschiedene Getränke anbot, von denen er bei den meisten schon den schweren Alkoholgeruch wahrnahm, bevor sie die neutralen Flaschen überhaupt geöffnet hatte. _Für wie dumm hält Vertigo mich eigentlich?_, dachte Brad ärgerlich, als er schließlich Grünen Tee auswählte, den er zwar nicht mochte, der aber wenigstens keinen Alkohol zu enthalten schien. Dann zügelte er seine Emotionen wieder, las er sich an den jungen Mann mit den weißen Haaren wieder bewusst wurde. Er durfte nicht unvorsichtig werden, denn das könnte ihn hier so einiges kosten. Wasalles? Darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.

Gelassen wendete er sich jetzt wieder Vertigo zu, der inzwischen angefangen hatte, dem jungen Mann neben sich gedankenverloren über das Knie zu streichen. Brad würdigte diese Geste keines Blickes. Ihm war klar, dass dies alles nur dazu diente, ihn zu verunsichern und einzuschüchtern. Vertigo kannte Brad und seine Abneigung gegen dessen Vorlieben gut. Um endlich die Verhandlung in Gang zu bekommen, musterte Brad den jungen Mann aber trotzdem und sagte in anerkennendem Ton: „Ein Empath, wie ich sehe. Eszet scheint Fortschritte zu machen, was die Entwicklung angeht. Dieser ist schon sehr viel älter als der Letzte, mit ich Euch sah."

Er sprach ausnahmslos Japanisch um eine besondere Betonung in seine Anrede zu legen, die unter normalen Umständen große Höflichkeit zum Ausdruck gebracht hätte. Doch offensichtlich war auch Vertigo klar, dass Brad ihn lediglich verspottete.

„Verarsch mich nicht, Oracle.", knurrte der Mann auf Englisch, doch sehr zu Brads Belustigung ließ er das Knie seines Gespielen los. „Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen."

„Gerne.", antwortete Brad nun ebenfalls auf Englisch und trank herausfordernd noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Als er sah, dass die Geduld seines Gegenübers erschöpft war, riss er sich zusammen und beendete die Machtprobe, indem er seine mitgebrachte Aktentasche öffnete und eine Kopie des Berichts über die Entführung aus dem Krankenhaus herausnahm.

Er überreichte sie der Maiko, die diese an Vertigo weitergab. Der grunzte ärgerlich, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Papiere und gab diese dann an einen der Leibwächter weiter, die hinter ihm standen.

„Ihr wart also erfolgreich, wie ich sehe.", spuckte Vertigo ihm ungeduldig entgegen und Brad nahm das als Zeichen, dass er die Prüfung offensichtlich bestanden hatte. Auch wenn der andere sich quasi einen eigenen Lügendetektor mitgebrachte hatte, würde die Verhandlung auf gleicher Ebene stattfinden.

Das war sehr zufriedenstellend.

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

**(1)** Das ist natürlich NICHT die korrekte Übersetzung, aber der Fehler war so schön aus dem Leben gegriffen.

-

-

**(A/N)**

**Das hat ja mal wieder gedauert…**

**Ich habe diese Geschichte ja eine ganze Zeit vernachlässigt (fast drei Monate, wie sträflich!!), aber da mir Harry Potter im Moment ein bisschen auf den Geist geht, mach ich eben erstmal hier weiter. **

**Ich hoffe, euch hat meine Version des „ersten Treffens" zwischen Crawford und Schuldig gefallen. Ich habe versucht, mich gegen diese ganzen Drogen-Prostitutions-Wasweißich-Geschichten abzuheben und hätte gerne mal eure Meinung dazu.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**

**P.S.: Ja ich weiß, es IST ein Schnuffel-Schuldig, aber der Kleine ist schließlich erst elf…**

**Trotzdem Sorry!**


End file.
